tan macho no eras
by chappyxrukia
Summary: cuando llega a su casa rukia se lleva una sorpresa ¿que pasaria si encontras a tu novio engañandote ¿sera un mal entendido? ¿o ichigo de verdad siente cosas por ishida? FINALIZADO 10: Mariposa traicionera
1. ¡sorpresa!

**Inoue esta preocupada porque su novio no la atiende como es debido, rukia intenta animarla, y le dice a orihime que las dudas que tiene de que su novio la engaña, se las tiene que sacar porque esta segura que no es asi, pero al llegar a la casa rukia se lleva una sorpresa con su novio.**

¡hola!

bueno u.u aca estoy devuelta escribiendo un one shot se podria decir, esto lo escribi a pedido de una amiga a la que adoro, queria escribir un yaoi lemmon pero no me salio, no pude simplemente y salio lo que salio que espero que sea de su agrado :).

con respecto a mis otras dos fics las tengo que empezar a reescribir porque estuve durante un mes y medio sin pc porque se me habia roto del todo y ahora estoy con una nueva, asi que por no guardarlos en algun cd o algo se me perdieron todos los capisu.u, pero las voy a continuar u.u aunque seguro que muchos dejaron de leerlas ¬¬ por lerda jajajaja

aca va el cap.

* * *

¡una gran sorpresa!

Dos amigas entraban a una heladería para refrescarse un poco en un día bastante caluroso, se dirigieron al mostrador donde pidieron un helado y un exprimido de naranja para después sentarse en unos sillones muy cómodos, el lugar era perfecto con el aire acondicionado, lo que hacia que él local estuviera lleno de gente.

- me fascina la fresa- comento rukia a su amiga con una sonrisa mientras saboreaba su helado.

- de eso no quepa duda- acoto Inoue mientras probaba su exprimido de naranja.

- ¿y bien Inoue?- pregunto la morena.

- ¿y bien que Kuchiki san?- la miro desentendida.

- ¿Qué te preocupa?- miro fijamente a la chica de pelo naranja.

- ¿a mi? Na…nada ¿Qué puede preocuparme a mi?- desvió la mirada y bebió de su jugo pero tanto era el nerviosismo que tenia, que absorbió bruscamente del sorbete que se ahogo.

- eres una patética mentirosa- le dijo rukia mientras le daba una servilleta a su amiga para que se limpiara la boca.

- si… – tosió – tienes razón- completo la frase con una risita nerviosa.

- di entonces…- le inquirió la morena.

- es que…- lo que estaba por decir la apenaba mucho – veras… lo que me preocupa es… que… - jugaba con el sorbete del exprimido- kuchiki san no quiero que pienses nada malo de mi… me cuesta contar esto… lo que me preocupa es… ¡hay que vergüenza! La verdad es que…- sonrió nerviosamente.

-¡podes decirme de una vez!- la ponía nerviosa que su amiga diera tantas vueltas – prometo que no voy a pensar nada malo- suspiro – ahora habla de una vez ¿si?

- es que Uryuu ya no me hace el amor como antes – confeso la chica de cabello naranja en un tono de voz elevado, provocando que algunas personas ajenas a la morena y ella escucharan la confesión.

Rukia había quedado con la boca abierta, estaba impactada. – yo sabia que algo te tenia mal- comento la chica de ojos azulados saliendo del trance.

- antes lo hacíamos todos los días casi- suspiro – y ahora cada vez que quiero… bueno ya sabes que… me dice que le duele la cabeza – hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- esa parece mas una excusa de mujer ¡que idiota!- comento molesta al ver lo deprimida que estaba su amiga.

-¿pero es que soy fea? ¿O gorda? ¿Es que cocino mal? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- se hacia miles de preguntas la chica de ojos color plomo.

- no eres fea ni nada… ¿Qué hombre no querría estar contigo? A no ser que sea gay… yo creo que cualquiera, además de lo físico, inoue eres muy inteligente – trataba la shinigami de animar a su amiga _aunque a veces no se note tu inteligencia. _

-¡gracias!- sonrió inoue a su amiga.

- ¡de nada!- ella también sonrió.

El celular de la morena comenzó a sonar, la chica busco en su bolso y lo abrió al teléfono.

- ¿un hollow?- pregunto preocupada orihime.

- ichigo…- le contesto rukia y atendió el llamado.

- ¡rukia!- se escucho la voz del shinigami sustituto del otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué pasa Ichigo?- pregunto la morena.

- quería saber donde estabas – respondió él.

- estoy en un heladería con Inoue- respondió con un suspiro - ¿para eso me llamabas?

- ¿vas a tardar mucho en volver?- pregunto impaciente.

- no sé -

- ¿si o no? -

- si, voy a TARDAR- respondió haciendo hincapié en la ultima palabra - ¿Por qué?

- por nada enana…. Quería saber que hacías nada mas…- respondió él, pero cuando rukia lo estaba por empezar a insultar colgó.

Miro a su amiga con una expresión de incredibilidad – me colgó, ¡idiota! Quien se cree para cortarme- bufo molesta.

- Kurosaki-kun esta muy pendiente tuyo, nada que ver con Uryuu – comento con tristeza, ocultando su mirada tras el flequillo.

- ¿pendiente? Ja- respondió con ironía al comentario de su amiga – es enfermo de celos, tanto que me acompaña a comprar la ropa y me juzga todo lo que me pruebo ¡es un fastidio! ¿Me podes decir donde quedo el descerebrado que conocí hace 5 años?- pregunto al aire.

- a mi me gustaría que uryuu estuviera así con migo- bebió lo ultimo que quedaba en su vaso de exprimido, haciendo ruido con el sorbete.

- pareciera que se hubieran invertido los roles- dijo entre risitas la morena- los dos son raros – afirmo.

Ambas chicas se miraron y asintieron, cuando de la nada apareció una señora bastante mayor que se acerco despaciosamente y las miro.

- se sienten culpables, seguro que les están poniendo los cuernos- les hablo la anciana mujer mientras se ponía sus anteojos.

Salto exasperada rukia del sillón donde estaba sentada - ¡YO NO SOY CORNUDA! ICHIGO Y YO TODOS LOS DIAS…- se detuvo cuando noto las intensas miradas de todos en el local.

-¡que envidia querida!- acoto la anciana mujer, para después mirar a inoue – pero tu querida creo que no corres la misma suerte, él te engaña- le dijo convencida, provocando que la pobre de orihime comenzara a derramar lagrimas.

- ¡señora! Podría aprender a callarse la boca- dijo ofendida rukia - ¡vamos Inoue!- la tomo del brazo y salieron del local.

Apareció otra señora y la tomo del brazo a la anciana - ¡mamá! Deja de andar diciendo al todo el mundo que es cornudo- suspiro – nadie tiene la culpa de que papá halla sido el rey de los "piratas de la noche"- se la llevo.

Rukia e inoue caminaban ahora por el parque que estaba a una cuadra de la heladería, mientras la joven de cabello anaranjado no lograba contener sus lágrimas.

- ¿tu crees que me engaña? ¿Qué seria capas?- preguntaba mientras se atragantaba con un algodón de azúcar.

- no él no te engaña- le afirmo la morena – ellos serian incapaces de hacernos eso y nosotras lo sabemos bien, no le hagas caso a los delirios de una anciana- la abrazo dándole contención.

Mientras tanto en una habitación en penumbras, dos cuerpos sudorosos se deleitaban mutuamente, se podían apreciar varias colillas de cigarrillo en un cenicero que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche que temblaba al compás de la cama, debido a las embestidas de dos amantes.

- tenemos para un rato mas – decía una voz en medio de la oscuridad.

- no sé… es que podría llegar en cualquier momento…- decía jadeante otra voz.

- no te preocupes dijo que tardarían…- le susurro en el oído para depuse mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja.

El hombre de cabello negro se encontraba recargado sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante, deslizo una mano por debajo del cuerpo del chico y comenzó a estimular su miembro provocando quejidos de placer. El chico de cabellera naranja se encontraba pasmado ante la estimulación, solamente se dedicaba a aceptar el placer brindado, hasta que el liquido impregno la mano del moreno y esté llevo su mano a la boca para degustar su sabor. Ichigo se sentía algo apenado con respecto al acto que estaba llevando a cabo con Ishida, y pesar que todo había empezado porque él quería que su amigo le ayudara a hacer un conejo chappy de peluche que termino en una noche de borrachera y de pasión debido a la abstinencia de dos semanas de no ver a sus respectivas novias que estaban de viaje, que como resultado dio que su gusto por el mismo sexo aflorara, y ahora se encontraba siendo sometido a unos apasionados y profundos besos propinados por el quincy, sus lenguas danzaban juntas en una explosión de placer, acompañadas de carias suaves y suspiros acallados, sus cuerpos sudorosos por el ajetreo que estaban teniendo mas el sofocante calor que hacia ese día, hicieron que las sabanas quedaran completamente húmedas. Cuando las caricias y besos estaban por pasar al siguiente nivel, la puerta del lugar se escucho, y todo acto de penetración fue frustrado.

- ¡ichigo llegue!- se escucho por la residencia kurosaki. – que raro no esta…- se dirigió a las escaleras.

- ¡que olor a cigarrillo!- se quejo la morena cuando subió a la planta alta -¡ichigo!- lo llamo otra vez parándose frente a la puerta de la habitación.

Adentro de la habitación ichigo estaba sentado en la cama observando como el picaporte se movía, mientras ishida lo veía divertido, pronto ambos serian descubiertos infragantes.

_¡Rukia! Por una vez que algo te salga mal en la vida y no puedas abrir esa puerta, ¡por favor mama, ayuda a tu hijo esta vez y traba esa puerta!_ pensaba ichigo -¡RUKIA NO ABRAS!- grito al abrirse la puerta, pero tarde, la puerta estaba completamente abierta y en el umbral la figura de una morena con el rostro inexpresivo, el ambiente quedo sumergido por un breve silencio, hasta que ichigo trago saliva y susurro el nombre de la pequeña shinigami.

- rukia….- la llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta de la chica – rukia…- la volvió a llamar pero la mujer no emitía palabras, cansado de que la chica no le respondiera tomo aire para gritarle pero ishida lo detuvo.

- Kurosaki yo no haría eso…- le aconsejo con temor al ver la sonrisa psicópata que se dibujaba en el rostro de la morena.

-exactamente… I C H I G O – hablo rukia con una voz cargada de ira – porque no le haces caso a tu… a ver…. ¿me podrían explicar que son? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Mejores amigos con favores?- preguntaba mientras hacia ademanes con las manos - ¡ICHIGO SOS UN MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- grito a toda potencia alertando a todos los vecinos de lo sucedido - ¿COMO PUDISTE? DE ISHIDA ERA DE ESPERARSE, SE NOTABA A DISTANCIA PERO… ¡TU! QUE PARECIAS TAN PERO TAN MACHO. EL QUE LE MOVIA EL PISO A TODAS DESDE ARRANCAR HASTA SHINIGAMIS, ¿Cómo ME HICISTES ESTO? – Comenzó a sollozar mientras seguía gritando - ¿ME PODES EXPLICAR QUE HAGO CON TODA ESTA LENCERIA QUE ME COMPRE?- le mostró la bolsa que había quedado en el piso cuando se callo al entrar rukia a la habitación por el impacto de ver a su novio en esa situación.

- Rukia yo…- quiso explicarse.

- ¡yo nada!- le respondió revoleándole la bolsa por la cabeza esparciendo la lencería por el lugar, ishida intento decir algo pero rukia lo miro furiosa y le dijo - ¡no te metas! ¡Tendría que darte vergüenza! Inoue esta sufriendo por que no le haces el amor hace días, tienes que ser hombre… ¡perdón! Digo… tienes que decirle a inoue de tu sexualidad, ella no se merece que la engañes.

Ishida agacho la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, hoy cuando llegara a casa hablaría con su novia y le diría la verdad.

-y tú- volvió a mirar a ichigo – ¿me podes decir descerebrado como le digo a nii- sama que mi novio es gay? – adopto un semblante pensativo - ¡ya se! ¡NII SAMA SABES QUE DESPUES DE DESOBEDECERTE Y QUEDARME CON ICHIGO LO DEJE PORQUE RESULTO QUE MI NOVIO ES GAY ¡Y ES MAS! LO ENCONTRE EN NUESTRA CAMA CON ISHIDA EL QUINCY- lo miro con los ojos lleno de lagrimas - ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿Cocina bien? ¿Dibuja bien? ¿Es mejor que yo?– los vecinos estaban atentos a todo lo dicho, que el hijo del Dr. Kurosaki resultara homosexual seria la comidilla del lugar por vario tiempo

- bueno para ser sincero…- empezó a responder ichigo.

- no me respondas idiota…- le dijo indignada – me voy ichigo, me vuelvo a la mansión Kuchiki junto a mi hermano- dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse, ichigo se levanto de la cama para detenerla pero ella lo amenazo – si no quieres que te meta a sode no shirayuki por ahí es mejor que no hagas nada- se rió irónicamente - ¡ah no! Cierto que ahora no te molesta eso…. ¡sayonara ichigo algún día te vas a arrepentir!- salio corriendo de la habitación.

- rukia nada de esto es lo que parece…- dijo en un susurro ichigo.

- eso no te lo crees ni tu kurosaki- lo miro de reojos Ishida.

- ¡te digo que no! ¡yo la amo!- sus ojos se aguaron- rukia….

Rukia corría por las calles de Karakura mientras llamaba a Byakuya para anunciarle su regreso.

- hola…- atendió su celular Byakuya.

- ¡ni sama!- grito ella al escuchar la voz de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa Rukia?- pregunto preocupado, era raro que su hermana lo llamara.

- es largo de explicar pero… vuelvo a vivir en la mansión- respondió ella.

-¿Qué te hizo Kurosaki?- pregunto molesto.

- lo que no te imaginas Nii- sama, cuando llego te cuento todo- respondió la morena.

- te espero entonces- dijo el moreno finalizando la llamada.

-¡Renji!- llamo al hombre que estaba dormida a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto somnoliento el chico de cabello rojo.

-Rukia vuelve a casa… ¡no nos vamos a poder ver frecuentemente!-le anuncio el moreno.

- maldición…- refunfuño el aludido.

¿fin?

* * *

si les gusto diganmen que la continuo :) que ya tengo final para esta fic, sino la dejo como one shot ¬¬

gracias por leer y por favor dejen rewies se los agradeceria :D


	2. La frutilla de la torta

hola!

bueno yo a esta fic yaoi lo queria como un one-shot para una amiga, pero a pedido de ella y otra amiga más la voy a continuar con una par de capitulos más, además de ishixichi (que vimos en el primer capi), va a ver ByakuRen, Ichiruki y Ishihime. esta fic la estoy escribiendo con todo cariño para una amiga, la inteción es hacerlos reir un ratito, mientras alimento algunas mentes pervertidas (me incluyo), va a ver lemmon yaoi y lemmon hetero. Espero que la disfruten que eso es lo importante.

gracias a nelira!!!! aca lo voy a continuar, espero que la leas, esto viene para mucha risa y para lemmon. ajajaaj

ara-chan!!! no te podes quejar carita de alfajor (cariñosamente) sabes que el otro dia mirando a maria helena de casados con hijos me recordo a vos, buehh naa importa, nena te quiero demasiado por eso escribo esta fic con mucho cariño exclusivamente para vos.

gracias a XD!!! yo soy ichiruki tan bien, y obvio rukia se va a vengar pero... tambien pobre se va a traumar mas adelante con otra sorpresa que le tienen preparada.

Nadeshko H. Saokí me pone re feliz que la hayas leido, espero que ara te avise que subi el segundo capi, asi que este cap tambien te lo dedico a vos.

disfruten el chapter!!!!!!!!!.

* * *

La frutilla de la torta I

Orihime estaba feliz, esa tarde de compras con su amiga, la habían animado bastante, y mas aún tras haber planificados ambas una noche romántica y apasionada para con sus respectivas parejas, al igual que Rukia, la chica de cabello anaranjado, había invertido dinero en lencería erótica, para intentar reanimar la pasión de Ishida, ya que al parecer en algún lado la había perdido, después de que ella regresara de su viaje con la morena. Lo único que tenia que hacer ahora es llamarlo para invitarlo a su departamento y una vez que él llegara daría comienzo a su maravilloso plan, así que sin esperar un minuto más tomo el teléfono y marco el número de celular de su novio.

Ishida que estaba bebiendo unos cuantos tragos en un bar, escucho su celular sonar y atendió – ¡hip!, ¡perdón! ¡Hola!...

- ¿U-Uryu? Soy Orihime- contesto la chica del otro lado de la línea.

- ah… Hime ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto algo distante.

- quería invitarte a casa a cenar - respondió ansiosa.

- la verdad es que no sé…- pero antes de dar una negativa por respuesta fue interrumpido por su hasta ahora novia.

- ¡no seas malo Uryuu! ¡Cenemos Por favor!- suplicaba la chica - ¡YA SÉ! Te prometo que no cocino…, que, que compro comida hecha ¿si?

- ¡bu-bueno esta bien!- acepto ante la insistencia – en una hora estoy en tu casa.

- ¡buenísimo!- decía alegre ante el primer paso de su plan cumplido- Entonces ya salgo a comprar comida hecha, ¡nos vemos, te amo!

- yo no sé…- dijo balbuceando, a lo que Orihime no entendió bien.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto extrañada.

- ¡que yo también!, ¡nos vemos!- suspiro de alivio al cortar la llamada – un güisqui doble ¡por favor!- pidió al barman del lugar apoyando la cabeza sobre la barra, frustrado por tener que enfrentar a la muchacha y decirle, la mas pura verdad, que "él era gay", se sentía horrible al pensar que dentro de una hora destrozaría el corazón de una dulce chica, pero peor era seguir mintiéndole descaradamente.

En el departamento la chica hacia todos los preparativos para la cena que tendría dentro de una hora con su quincy, aunque le había prometido de no cocinar nada, no se resistió la tentación de preparar el postre, así que tomo el libro de cocina que le habían regalado Ichigo y Rukia, cuando se pudo a salir con Ishida, y busca la receta del postre mas rico del libro, para preparar.

Una hora más tarde Orihime se encontraba arreglando frente a un enorme espejo, cuando el sonido del timbre se hizo escuchar en el departamento.

- ¡al fin!- susurro, mientras se miraba por ultima vez al espejo, antes de ir a atender la puerta lanzo un beso, seguido de una picara risa.

Al abrir la puerta ella se abalanzo sobre Ishida para darle un fogoso beso de bienvenida, pero termino siendo un beso muy seco, extrañamente el olor a alcohol que traía encima la repelió, aunque a la vista, el chico no parecía tener ningún estado de ebriedad encima.

- ¿de donde vienes?- pregunto algo extraña con mezcla de preocupación.

- estuve bebiendo un poco- se sincero el chico – espero que me perdones por llegar así a verte, pero… no tuve tiempo de pasar por casa para arreglarme- se disculpo, aunque la verdad era que había estado haciendo fondo blanco con las bebidas para tener coraje ante la chica para decirle lo de su sexualidad, aunque ahora que la veía frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación, con esos hermosos ojos color plomo, que reflejaban la pureza, transparencia y la dulzura del alma de esa chica, se replanteaba _¿de verdad me gustan los hombres?¿en realidad me gusta ichigo?_. Es que estaba por dejar a esa maravillosa mujer por algo que todavía no tenia bien en claro parece.

- ¡no importa!- respondió con una sonrisa – lo importante es que estas con migo ahora.

- si- respondió pasando dentro de la casa de la chica.

- ¡la cena ya esta lista!- le comunico mientras ishida se sentaba en la pequeña mesa sencillamente decorada – como te prometí la compre a la comida- sonrió - ¡se llama paquetitos del amor!

- ¿paquetitos del amor?- pregunto sorprendido.

- ¡si! – Respondió emocionada – es una comida afrodisíaca- le explico.

- ¿Afrodisíaca?- pregunto exaltado, desde cuando la ingenua y tímida chica que conoció, andaba con esas chuchearías de querer aumentar el apetito sexual.

- si, creí que era lo mejor para cenar hoy- confeso.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto idiotamente.

- bueno… no te voy a mentir amor- el chico la miro expectante – la verdad es que me dejas insatisfecha sexualmente- ante tan bestial confesión, las mejillas de ella se tornaron rojizas, dejando a un pasmado ishida, que respiraba lentamente.

- ¿Qué yo te…?- trago saliva - ¿Qué, que, que yo te dejo insatisfecha sexualmente?- tartamudeando por los nervios pregunto.

- si- suspiro – y según lo que leímos con Rukia-chan en la shinispolitan (*), aconsejaban seguir unos tips para mejorar la sexualidad con tu pareja.

-¿Shinispolitan?- pregunto sorprendido.

- si, la editora de la revista en Ranjiku-san- sonrió- ¡es muy popular entre las mujeres Shinigamis!- comento emocionada.

- ya veo…- dijo en un tono bajo.

- bueno, voy a traer la deliciosa cena- la chica de larga cabellera, corto la conversación para ir a buscar la comida.

Después de unos cinco minutos de que la chica no volvía de la cocina y que Ishida cavilaba en sus pensamientos, pregunto – ¿necesitas ayuda?

- ¡no!- grito desde la cocina -¡ya voy!

Ishida se quedo estático, cuando la voluptuosa chica apareció frente a él vestida con un babydoll negro de seda, con encaje en los bordes de flores. Las finas tiras de la prenda se resbalaban por el hombro de la fémina, mientras lo demás se amoldaba perfectamente al cuerpo, cuando deposito la bandeja con la comida en la mesa, el chico pudo sentir el delicioso perfume que llevaba puesto aquella mujer.

- ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara, al ver al chico totalmente rojo, con los vidrios de su lentes empañados.

- creo que tengo mucho, pero mucho calor…- dijo algo agitado _¿soy bisexual acaso? Pero es imposible no tentarse a algo así.., ¡¡¡Ranjiku-san y tu maldita revista son culpables de mis dudas!!!_

Ambos comenzaron a probar el rico bocado, ella comía ansiosamente, mientras a él se le estaba haciendo algo imposible hacerlo, en ese momento estaba concentrado en su hermosa acompañante con ideas indecorosas para llevar a cabo junto a ella, necesita urgente distraer sus pensamientos, así que decidió sacar algún tema de conversación, por lo menos para poder terminar de cenar, ah sí que pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza en ese instante.

- ¿Por qué no te satisfago?- pregunto mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca.

Ella lo miro intensamente – bueno…-se limpio la boca con una servilleta y prosiguió – siempre me sales con excusas para no hacerlo- suspiro – me duele la cabeza, mañana tengo que estar bien descansado, y un montón mas que no me acuerdo- frunció la boca – la única excusa que te hubiera faltado habría sido que estas en los días- finalizo con risitas.

- Pero… había otra veces en que lo hacíamos…- se excuso algo molesto, su orgullo estaba siendo mancillado.

- Sí, pero por así decirlo no durabas ni cinco minutos- respondió apenada, es que era la primera vez que tenían ese tipo de conversación con su novio. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Soy una pervertida! ¿Cómo llegue a esto? Tengo que seguir si es que quiero exigir mis derechos creo.., por cierto… creo que va a ser la ultima vez que lea la shinispolitan, creo que influye mucho en mi. _Pensaba la chica mientras Uryuu seguía en silencio.

La acusación que había echo Orihime era grave, la única forma de defenderse, era contándole que él era "gay" o eso creía, era momento de contar la verdad y nada mas que la verdad.

- Tengo que decirte algo…- respondió serio, Inoue lo miro preocupada.

- ¡NO, NO ME DIGAS!- grito alterada anticipándose a lo que él le iba a decir - ¡ELLA TENIA RAZÓN ENTONCES!- sus ojos color grisáceos comenzaron a aguarse.

- ¿Quién tenia razón?- pregunto confundido ante la reacción de la chica.

- ¡LA ANCIANA!- respondió en un grito- sos infiel, sos un pirata de la noche- comenzó a sollozar.

- ¡no!- respondió indignado.

- No me mientas…- le suplico tranquilizándose.

- ¡yo no te engañe con una chica! ¡Soy gay!- confeso abruptamente.

- ¿gay?- la palabra resonó en la cabeza anaranjada de la chica - ¡no mientas ishida-kun!

- soy gay, es verdad- reafirmo.

- pero… no hace falta que mientas de esa forma, si no quieres nada con migo ishida-kun, lo entiendo…- decía con voz entrecortada.

Hace ya tanto tiempo que no lo llamaba Ishida-kun, que se refiriera así hacia él, significaba solo una cosa, Orihime estaba muy enojada y dolida.

- soy gay, estuve con un chico…- respondió él nervioso.

- ¡BASTA ISHIDA! ¿Por qué llegas a este extremo para no acostarte con migo? ¡MENTIS DICIENDOME QUE SOS GAY! ¡ENCIMA DECIS QUE ME ENGAÑASTE CON UN… UN… HOMBRE!- tosió – Per… ¡perdón! Me altere un poquito…- se disculpo sonrojada ante su reacción.

- ¡si bastante…, pero es verdad!- respondió levantándose de su lugar, y se acerco a la chica para abrazarla.

- ¡YA SE!-dijo la chica con un sonrisa, Uryuu la miro extrañado - ¡esto es una cámara sorpresa!- afirmo la mujer para levantarse y empezar a buscar por el cuarto alguna cámara - ¿es una cámara, verdad?- pregunto ilusionada.

- No, no es ninguna cámara- respondió confundido ante el cambio de animo de la fémina, de estar alterada y furiosa, paso a uno de emoción y alegría.

La chica bajo la mirada, escondiéndose bajo su flequillo- entonces es verdad que eres gay- ishida suspiro al verla así – entonces te propongo algo- ella levanto la vista – comamos el postre que es torta de chocolate con fresa- sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

-si- respondió muy extrañado ante la preposición de la chica, ¿que tenia que ver la torta de chocolate, con lo que recién le había confesado? No entendía.

- ¡me alegro!- se limpio las lagrimas – después de comer el postre Uryuu quiero que estemos una vez mas juntos- sonrió nerviosa e Ishida abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- después de esta noche quiero que pienses en realidad si eres gay- respondió ella – yo te amo y no quiero perderte- confeso – si, después de esta noche no te gusto, y preferís ir con hombres, ¡esta bien! lo aceptare y serenemos amigas ¿te parece?.

Ishida sufrió otro espasmo, ¿Qué tenia que responder?, era obvio que estaba realmente kenchi en ese momento, es que la chica estaba tan deseable, además la comida afrodisíaca realmente hacia efecto, y en ese momento se estaba dando cuenta.

Continuara…

(*) shinispolitan = revista de chicas cosmopolitan (me encanta esta revista).

proximo cap: la frutilla de la torta II: el efecto de la comida afrodisiaca (lemmon ishihime)

les agradeceria Rewies de cariño, de odio, constructivas, malas, buenas etc.

gracias a todos los que leyeron!!!!

byee!!

noelia*


	3. La frutilla de la torta II

hola!!!

con mucho frio, actulizo mi fic, lo prometido es deuda y aca esta el lemmon ishihime, espero que les guste :) ARA CON TODO MI AMOR PENDEJA. mi regalo del día del amigo :)

capitulo dedicado totalmente a Tsukishirohime-chan gracias por tu rewiew :) y bueno Ishida se va a sentir un poco culpable, pero se va dejar llevar por la situación del momento, vamos a ver que pasa cuando se detenga a pensar mas en "frio (jajaja)" como son las cosas en realidad.

gracias a los que leyeron!!

me gustaria que dejen sus opiniones con respecto a la fic, seria genial saber lo que piensan acerca de la historia que se desarolla dentro de mi cabezita.

sin mas... aca el capi 03....

disfruten!!!!

* * *

la frutilla de la torta II: el efecto de la comida afrodisiaca (lemmon ishihime)

Luego de terminar de comer el postre, las copas de champagne con las que habían acompañado la velada, comenzaban a hacer efecto en ambos, las tenues velas que estaban sobre la mesa permitían a Uryuu apreciar exquisitamente a la mujer que tenia frente a él, las luces iluminaban la delicada piel de la chica, el silencio reinaba en el ambiente, solamente se podía sentir la respiración acelerada de ambos chicos, sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo del otro reflejando absoluta lujuria. Cuidadosamente Orihime se acomodo uno de los breteles del babydoll que se había resbalado por su hombro, para luego levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde estaba el Quincy el cual trago saliva, una vez frente de él, sonrió seductoramente, y suavemente se sentó sobre sus piernas, luego acerco su cara a la de Uryuu, y antes de darle el primer beso lo miro intensamente transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos, sus labios sabían a chocolate, Ishida comenzó a degustar con algo de culpabilidad el sabor de aquel beso, convirtiéndolo de apoco de uno dulce a uno muy intenso, sus bocas se unieron y sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar una con la otra, las manos del moreno recorrían la espalda desnuda de la pelirroja, deleitándose con la aterciopelada piel de ella, mientras está poseía sus brazos enredado en el cuello del chico, el calor entre ambos aumentaba, así que ella decidió acomodarse mejor encima de él, paso una de sus piernas hacia el otro lado de la silla, permitiendo que sus sexos se rozaran con mayor libertad, y su escote se exhibiera sin pudor delante del rostro del chico, dejándolo completamente extasiado, él cual comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica olvidando por completo las dudas acerca de su sexualidad, mientras ella hacia la cabeza hacia atrás, poco a poco comenzó a descender hacia los enormes pechos de la fémina, donde besaba y lamía sin estupor, lo volvía loco su sabor, Inoue estaba perdida en un mundo de ensueño, hace bastante tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto una noche con su novio y se lo comunicaba a él entre ligeros gemidos y susurros, excitando mas a Ishida que había perdido totalmente el control de si, sus manos se deslizaron hacia los muslos de la chica, donde comenzaron un suave masajeo en la zona, Orihime mientras tanto volvía a pegar su boca junto a la de él y mientras lo hacia poco a poco desabotonaba la camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto los perfectos pectorales del chico, las delicadas manos de ella fueron atraídas como imanes hacia la zona para luego comenzar un movimiento circular suave, la entrepierna del chico comenzó a necesitar espacio, los ligeros movimientos de orihime, lograron que su miembro comenzara a activarse, lo que ninguno de los dos paso desapercibido, orihime sonrió, al parecer su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, Ishida comenzaba a impacientarse, necesitaba unir su cuerpo junto a el de ella, pero está seguía muy concentrada en su juego previo, lentamente lo ayudo a despojarse de la camisa, luego de tal acto ishida saco fuerzas, tomo por los mulos a orihime y se levanto junto a ella, aprisionándola contra una pared, entre besos intensos, ahora era el quincy quien parecía tener el control de la situación, extasiado de tanta lujuria, metió su mano debajo del diminuto vestido de seda de la chica, explorando cada centímetro del cuerpo de su acompañante, pero todavía sentía la molestia de la prenda que no lo dejaba recorrer con total libertad a la chica, ante la mirada del quincy la chica comprendió, y ayudo al quincy a deshacerse de la molestia, quedando ella solamente con una bragas negras de encaje, el chico aunque ya había visto ese cuerpo varias veces en todo su esplendor, se maravillaba ante semejante escultural cuerpo, se sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ¿Quién no querría tener entre brazos a semejante mujer? ¡él tenia la suerte de poseerla! Y en cambio se daba el lujo de despreciarla a cambio de un hombre. Entre besos, caricias, susurros y gemidos los chicos terminaron tendidos sobre el suelo de la habitación, mientras él lamía y jugueteaba con la oreja de la chica, ella intentaba bajar la cremallera del pantalón, ya era hora de que se unieran en uno, el chico se acomodo bien entre las tonificadas piernas de la pelirroja y mientras comenzaban los ligeros vaivenes al principio, el moreno no perdía tiempo y se divertía con los pechos de la chica, los lamía, los mordisqueaba sin llegar a lastimarla, de un momento a otro los movimientos dejaron de ser suaves para convertirse en fuertes envestidas, Orihime se sentía en el paraíso, no se pudo contener y grito el nombre de su amante.

- ¡ISHIDA!- pronuncio la chica expulsando toda su excitación a través del grito.

La vecina del departamento de alado pateo a su marido debajo de las sabanas – ¡a ver si aprendes un poquito…! escucha lo bien que lo esta pasando inoue-san.

- lo que tu digas amor…, pero entiende que ella es joven ¡vos tenes 60 años! el sexo no es igual.

- ¡patrañas!- la mujer se dio vuelta ofendida dándole la espalda a su marido mientras pensaba. _¡Hoy estoy cansada! Pero mañana… ¡ja! Vas a ver lo que puede hacer una mujer de 60 ¡vas a pedirme por favor que pare! ¡vas a ver viejo!._ Se durmió.

Una ligera brisa calida movió apenas las cortinas de la habitación. Ishida que se encontraba tendido sobre el suelo dormido, fue interrumpido de su sueño, por unos húmedos besos.

_-umm Orihime todavía te quedan energías…- _pensaba adormecido mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados – estas mimosa…- balbuceó –_ parece que estas mas peluda también…-_ pensó a sentir algo peludamente suave – mmm que rico…- balbuceo al sentir algunas caricias sobre su cuello.

- ¡Fuera!- grito Orihime - ¡shuf! ¡shuf!- echo Inoue a la gata de su vecina que siempre invadía su departamento. Ishida se despabilo totalmente ante el grito de la chica, se sentía abochornado al confundir a la dulce Orihime, con una felpuda gata de angora.

- Uryuu…- susurro entre risitas.

- ya me parecía que no eras tan peluda…- comento con una media sonrisa, mientras se sentaba.

-¡Uryuu…! ¿Qué tratas de decirme?- interpreto mal el comentario.

- ¡no es lo que piensas! Yo en ningún momento dije que eras peluda…- movía sus brazos rápidamente – lo que quise decir es que…

Mientras la noche acalorada de ambos chico transcurría, Un chico de pelo llamativo, se mataba la cabeza pensando en como arreglar las cosas con la shinigami de estatura pequeña, aunque intentaba, todo terminaba en la misma conclusión, que Rukia terminaría liberando a Sode no Shirayuki, haciéndolo copo de nieve de los pedazos que iban a quedar después de haber recibido una sin fin de patadas en el culo por parte de la violenta chica.

- ¡¿que mierda hago…?!- grito en su cuarto mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro.

-¡eso te pasa por querer experimentar con la marchar atrás compañerito…! – hablo su tan apreciada conciencia adormecida llamada "ogichi" - si estabas tan bien con la morenita…- rió malévolamente – Dime algo… por mas tabla de planchar que parezca la shinigami aquella, era bastante buena en…¡bueno ya sabes!, ¡REY! ¡Cambiaste a la reina por aquel cuatro ojos!, sin pensar siquiera que además de tu preferencia sexual, mi virilidad esta en juego, ahora por tu culpa Zangetsu se ríe de mi.

- ¡cállate! No me interesan tus problemas, ahora tengo que ir por la enana…-

- entonces mueve tu trasero asqueroso de shinigami hasta la sociedad de almas y recupera tu orgullo como macho alfa- se emociono demasiado con su discurso el hollow.

- hem… ¡si! Como digas…- contesto algo extrañado el chico de pelo naranja y salio de su casa Rumbo a la tienda de Urahara.

Cuando llego frente a la tienda se encontró a Urahara sentado mientras bebía un poco de sake apreciando la estrellada noche.

-¡wow! Si que esta haciendo calor…- dijo el hombre rubio mientras sacudía un poco su camisa verde - ¡oh~, kurosaki-san!- sonrió ligeramente.

- ¡Urahara! Vengo a que me hagas un favor…- le confeso el chico acercándose.

- Temo que no puedo- respondió un sorprendido tendedero.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto el shinigami sustituto frustrado.

- Porque veras… yo se que dije que hacia calor… pero te lo juro que fue porque de verdad hace calor- reía nerviosamente- Eres atractivo Kurosaki… ¡no te confundas te lo digo de buena intención!, me duele romperte el corazón pero… ¡Yo soy bien macho! Y esta de testigo yoruichi- se justifico rápidamente.

Ichigo lo miro furioso, pero que era lo que tenía por la cabeza ese pervertido tendedero.

- Además no me va eso de andar haciendo esa clase de favores ¿me entendes?- le hecho mas leña al fuego el sombrerero.

- ¡NO ES ESO MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- grito ichigo agarrándolo de la camisa.

- ¿ah, no?- pregunto nerviosamente - Pero si Kuchiki san me dijo que eras gay…

- ¡NO!- respondió Ichigo gritando – quiero que me abras la puerta de la sociedad de almas- explico.

- me temo que no puedo…, Kuchiki-san me dijo que no te dejara ir- se nego.

- ¡no me interesa que te haya dicho Rukia! – Sonrió maliciosamente - Me vas a dejar si no es por la buenas, va a ser por las malas, y créeme que no sé si te va a gustar…- amenazo, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Continuara…

* * *

¿Orihime habra convencido a Ishida de que ella es la mejor opción? ¿Ishida lograra explicar a Inoue que lo que dijo no era con esa intención?

Urahara dejara ir a Ichigo por las buenas, o tendrá que probar las consecuencias de no hacerlo. ¿Qué piensan?

¿que estara pasando con rukia en la sociedad de almas?

todo en el Próximo capitulo: Nada es lo que parece…


	4. nada es lo que parece

**Dedicado a: **

**Tsukishirohime-chan****, ara chan y a nadeshko fieles seguidoras de esta fic. **

Sin nada que comentar… capi 04 lo unico que le agradeceria a las personas que leen el fic si me podrian dejar un rewiew, con lo que quieran decir, o si tienen alguna petecion o simplemte para decirme lindo, feo, asqueroso, lo que quieran....

* * *

Nada es lo que parece

Rukia llego a la mansión rápidamente al utilizar la seikamon exclusiva del clan Kuchiki, pero al ser de noche la chica prefirió posponer la charla con su hermano al día siguiente por la mañana, por el momento se tomaría las horas restantes del día para descansar en su habitación y prepararse psicológicamente para lo que le dijera su hermano, de seguro le reprocharía un montón de cosas, y le recalcaría que él le advirtió que Kurosaki Ichigo no era para ella, y de seguro que se indignaría mas al saber que el shinigami sustituto la abandono por el quincy. Cansada se recostó en su cómoda cama, suspiro al pensar por ultima vez antes de dormirse, en el desgraciado del pelinaranja.

Sus enormes ojos se abrieron cuidadosamente a través de la ventana se podía apreciar la claridad del amanecer, busco su celular que tenia todas las funciones de uno del mundo humano, y se fijo la hora 5:30 AM.

-que temprano…- susurro, se sentía mas relajada que el día anterior.

Una vez que termino de desayunar se encamino hacia los cuarteles de la sexta división, a Byakuya siempre le había gustado madrugar y llegar al escuadrón antes que todos los demás shinigamis lo hicieran, así que seguro que estaría sentado en su oficina adelantando el papeleo. Cuando llego al escuadrón y comenzó a adentrarse más en este pudo sentir el reiatsu de su hermano junto al de su teniente Renji Abarai.

_Pobre Renji Nii-sama lo hace madrugar –_ pensó mientras se le escapaba una risita malvada. – ¡Me encantaría ver su cara de felicidad en este momento!- hablo para si. (Si Rukia supiera)

La morena llego a un pasillo que estaba bastante oscuro, al final de este se encontraba la puerta de la oficina del mayor de los kuchiki, la cual se encontraba entreabierta, dejando escapar una tenue luz, a medida que se iba acercando, unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación se hacían mas claros, Rukia pego un pequeño salto al escuchar el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose, seguido de unos gemidos, asustada comenzó a correr hacia la oficina de su hermano.

- ¡Nii-sama!- lo llamaba asustada mientras corría, los gemidos de _¿renji?_ Se escuchaban más.

-¡¿pero que es lo que pasa acá?!- pregunto en tono elevado la pequeña shinigami al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a esos dos…

- Rukia…- pronuncio el moreno con su voz serena.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?- pregunto extrañada al ver lo que hacia renji.

- Lagartijas – respondió Renji agitado, mientras seguía haciendo el ejercicio.

Rukia levanto una ceja – pero… yo escuche como se rompía un vidrio…- confeso algo confundida.

- abarai es un bruto y rompió mi taza al tirarla de un manotazo de mi escritorio- aclaro con su semblante imperturbable.

- ¿un manotazo?- pregunto la chica mientras miraba de reojos a su amigo de la infancia como hacia lagartijas.

- si. ¿A que has venido Rukia?- respondió tajante.

- como pensé que ibas a estar solo, y que podíamos a hablar – le contesto mientras analizaba la figura de su hermano, había algo extraño en él _¿un corte de pelo? ¿Tal vez un granito? _– te depilaste las cejas..- susurro pensando en voz alta.

- si- respondió por instinto Byakuya.

- ¿QUE?- grito Rukia en shock

- ¿Qué de que, Rukia?- se hizo el desentendido.

– Tu... tu… Nii-sama te depilas…- no término de hablar porque fue interrumpida por el ruido que hizo la cabeza de Renji al estrellarse contra el piso.

-No- respondió.

- pero… dijiste que si…- respiraba agitada.

- Yo no dije nada- le aclaro el moreno.

- ¿seguro? Yo escuche "si"- dijo agarrándose de la cabeza.

- ¿acaso dudas de mi palabra?- pregunto haciéndose el ofendido.

- no, discúlpame Nii-sama- agacho la cabeza – Creo que lo de Ichigo me esta volviendo paranoica- comento – mejor me voy a dormir un rato mas y después hablamos- levanto la vista y sonrió. - ¡nos vemos!- se despidió de ambos.

- luego hablamos Rukia…- se limito a decir solamente el capitán, mientras un Renji yacía inconciente en el suelo por el golpe en la cabeza.

Ella asintió y antes de irse le dijo a su Nii- sama – el keisekan esta chueco Nii-sama- se marcho.

-Renji…- llamo el moreno mientras movía sutilmente con el pie al chico - ¿estas… bien?- pregunto frunciendo el seño.

- Si…- suspiro reaccionando.

- Será mejor que lo que estaba por pasar entre nosotros lo pospongamos por ahora…- se cruzo de brazos el capitán.

- ¡¿eh?! ¿Por qué…?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba del piso.

- Mientras este Rukia por alrededores, representa un peligro…- miro de reojos; un sonrojo se estaba presentando en sus mejillas, pero lo supo controlar a tiempo – sigamos con las tareas del escuadrón…- cambio de tema radicalmente.

Ya era cerca de tarde, Después de la visita a su hermano bien temprano, se había reportado en el treceavo escuadrón, para comenzar sus actividades correspondientes como shinigami, luego de un día agotador, su queridísimo capitán Ukitake la invito a compartir con él, un delicioso té.

- Kuchiki-san ¿te sucede algo…?- pregunto el capitán de cabello blanco mientras observaba como su subordinada bebía del té.

A rukia le sorprendió un poco la pregunta - ¿a mi? No…- confeso mirando de reojos hacia una shinigami que pasaba junto a ellos - ¿Por qué?

- Es que hoy estuviste bastante distraída durante las tareas y el entrenamiento- le sonrió calidamente.

- ¿distraída?- pregunto apenada.

- Si es que debo confesar que estuviste bastante torpe kuchiki-san- dijo en tono divertido.

-Es que… es que- se sonrojo - ¡me disculpo capitán por haber derrabado el tacho de tinta sobre su hakama y también por lo de confundir los papeles que tenia que llevarle al capitán kyoraku y por quedarme dormida mientras usted me dejo a cargo de los miembros nuevos de los shinigamis- movió las manos nerviosamente – hoy tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

- ¡no te preocupes por eso!- sonrió – sabes que si necesitas hablar puedes confiar en mi.

- ¡gracias!- una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su cara – igual no me sucede nada… es que me desperté muy temprano hoy…- se excuso.

- ya veo…- el hombre bebió de su taza – por cierto Kuchiki- san… ¿Cómo se encuentra Kurosaki-kun?

- ¡¿eh?! ¿Kurosaki?- se ahogo con el liquido, coff coff – Él ahora debe estar mejor que nunca…- le comento con indiferencia.

- no lo creo…, si estas tu acá Kuchiki-san seguro que él se siente algo solo…- confeso con una sonrisa – siempre que vuelves, no pasa ni un día que ichigo viene a buscarte…

- ¿solo? Él ahora estas mas acompañado que nunca- dijo en un tono cargado de ira – esta vez no creo que venga por mi…

El capitán suspiro – ¿Otra vez se volvieron a pelear?- pregunto poniendo los ojos en blancos.

_¿Otra vez se volvieron a pelear?_ La pregunta fue procesada por la gran cabecita de la chica de ojos azules, _¿me conviene decirle la verdad? Sé que puedo confiar en el capitán Ukitake, Además… necesito descargarme con alguien esta opresión que siento en el pecho.._ Una sonrisa malvada se formo en la cara de la chica_ ¡ja, ja, ja! No hay duda de que lo tengo que hacer ¡que la reputación de Ichigo como súper macho se cague! _

- bueno la verdad es que…- hizo un poco de suspenso antes de soltar la verdad de la tortilla. – Ichigo, el shinigami sustituto, encontró un reemplazo para mi.

El hombre escupió el té - ¿un reemplazo?- levanto una ceja.

- Exactamente- sonrió complacida ante la reacción de su capitán.

- ¿una chica?- pregunto extrañado.

- no.

- ¿un shinigami?- se rascaba la cabeza.

- ¡no!

- ¿un arrancar, un alma modificada, a Inoue orihime…?- pregunto rápidamente impaciente, mientras acercaba su rostro mas al de la morena debido a la ansiedad – dime Kuchiki…

Rukia suspiro y sonrió – Un hombre…- confeso con un semblante imperturbable.

- ¿Cómo un hombre?- se levanto de sopetón rompiendo la vajilla en la que estaban tomando el té.

- ¡si, un quincy…!- soplo su flequillo divertida.

- ¡¿Ichigo kun te hizo cornuda con el quincy Uryuu Ishida…?!- pregunto respirando agitadamente.

- ¡Así es…!- dijo ella.

- pero… pero…- la sorpresa fue tan fuerte, que no soporto la emoción y el hombre de pelo blanco se desmayo.

- ¡capitán Ukitake…!- grito la chica asustada.

Después de haber dejado a su capitán en el cuarto escuadrón junto con Kiyone y Sentaro, Rukia visito por un rato a sus amigas de la shinispolitan y luego decidió ir a intentar hablar con su hermano nuevamente.

Byakuya se encontraba terminando los últimos pendientes, el sol ya se había ocultado, con su semblante de tranquilidad se acerco a la ventana para observar el cielo nocturno.

Suspiro - que hermosa noche…- susurro mientras levantaba la vista hacia la hermosa luna nueva quedando embelesado completamente, pero su transe se rompió al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo por la cintura.

- Taicho… ya esta todo listo…- Renji apretó más su agarre.

-Renji…- dijo en un tono placentero – no debemos…

- no hay nadie en esta parte del escuadrón, además… Rukia esta lejos…- dijo girándolo suavemente para quedar frente a frente.

- Renji no me gusta que desautorices mis ordenes…- le recrimino falsamente.

- ¿desautorizar?- sonrió mientras deslizaba su mano bajo el traje de shinigami de Byakuya, colocando la palma sobre el corazón – creo que esto es lo que nosotros queremos…- dijo sintiendo el acelerado latir del moreno.

-yo…- intento decir pero los labios de Renji poseyeron los suyos.

Mientras el beso se tornaba apasionado, la mano del Teniente del sexto escuadrón recorría la blanquecina piel del cabecilla del clan Kuchiki, produciéndole suaves suspiros, apretando sus cuerpos cada vez más.

Byakuya tomo el rostro de Renji atrayéndolo más, para profundizar el beso y cuando se separaron por un momento debido a la falta de aire.

- Byakuya…- emitió renji.

- Renji…- contesto apasionado.

- ¡USTEDES DOS!- se escucho una voz proveniente de la puerta.

Ambos hombres clavaron la vista hacia la puerta – ¡Rukia!- dijeron al unísono.

- No es lo que parece…- grito Renji todavía apegado a un shockeado Byakuya.

Rukia salio corriendo gritando en medio del pasillo - ¡¿es contagioso o que?! ¡LOS SHINIGAMIS SON TODOS GAY!

- Rukia no es lo que parece…- volvió a repetir Renji mientras se acercaba a la puerta con las piernas temblando.

Continuara…

**

* * *

**

renji te agarraron con las manos en byakuya jajaja y byaku mmm tu reputación de hermano bien macho respetable se cayo por el suelo T.T y Rukia va terminar trastornada si descubre alguna otra parejita cercana a ella en esa situación.

**Próximo capitulo: Shinispolitan ¡exclusiva!**


	5. shinipolitan ¡exclusiva!

**Hola! Aca estoy con el capi 05 y vamos por mas!!! ^^ Quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron rewiew el pasado capitulo, yo pensé que mucho no agradaba esta fic, pero saber que tengo lectores me agrada, también agradezco a las personas que aunque no dejen su comentario la leen ******

**Capi dedicado: Ara: ¡mejórate pendeja! Mañana paso a tomar mate con vos, te amo carita de torta, y sabes amiga que gracias a vos nació esta fic.**

**Tsukishirohime-chan, Magenta07, Shiro-Chappy, rukiachan25, Nadeshko, LiHo SaKuRaGi HiTsuki93, Nelira** **creo que respondí a algunos de sus comentarios, y los que todavía no lo hice me disculpo, pero quiero decir que me pone contenta que saber que le gusta y que comentan, y que leo todos sus comentarios ******

**Sin más que decir les dejo el capi. ¡espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Shinipolitan: ¡exclusiva!**

Urahara hacia su aparición desde el subsuelo de la tienda adolorido, mientras caminaba de una forma extraña.

- ¿se encuentra bien Urahara-dono?- pregunto Tessai al ver la forma extraña en la que caminaba el tendedero.

- ¡ayayayiaiaia…!- se quejaba mientras con su mano se frotaba su parte trasera.- No muy bien…- confeso.

El hombre de bigotes abrió los ojos sorprendido, al recordar que Urahara había bajado solo al subsuelo junto con Ichigo hace hora y media y que recién regresaba, encima adolorido, y con los últimos comentarios que había escuchado con respecto al shinigami lo hacían llegar a una sola conclusión.

- ¡No me diga que… tu y Ichigo-dono…!- intentaba decir el hombre mientras enredaba un dedo en su bigote, como reflejo nervioso, tratando de dar a conocer sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Ni lo pienses!- lo interrumpió el hombre rubio con una voz adolorida.

- Pero… usted viene con dolor en su parte trasera…- no entendía porque su jefe se negaba a admitir que se había pasado al otro bando, y con eso no se refería precisamente a que se haya pasado al lado de Aizen, ¿oh si?

Urahara suspiro, y tratando de hablar con la voz más clara que pudo lograr le explico – Kurosaki-san estuvo durante media hora dándome y dándome sin parar…- hizo una pausa, el dolor que sentía era insoportable.

- Esta bien yo no quiero saber…- intento interrumpir el relato, realmente al hombre de anteojos no le interesaba saber esa clase de intimidad de su jefe. _¡Pobre Yoruichi! ¿Qué pasara cuando se entere?_ Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por la vos del ex capitán.

- patadas en el culo por una hora…- termino de decir con un suspiro.

El hombre corpulento quedo congelado, tal vez había sacado una conclusión precipitadamente - ¡me alegro!- comento después de unos segundos transcurridos.

- no entiendo que te alegra…-Kisuke hizo un puchero – vos no tuviste que sufrir durante una hora las patadas de ese bestia de Kurosaki…- se quejo – ese chico al final se salio con la suya y le tuve que abrir la puerta para que vaya a la sociedad de almas…- hizo una mueca de dolor - ¡hazme un favor! – Tessai lo miro asustado malinterpretando las cosas - ¡tráeme mucho hielo y una almohada!- le pidió, el morocho se tranquilizo.

Mientras esto sucedía en la tienda de Urahara, en el departamento de Orihime, después de una tonta pelea, por un comentario también mal interpretado de Uryuu acerca de la gata de la vecina de la chica, una fogosa reconciliación se había llevado a cabo, y ahora ambos chico se encontraban acostados envueltos en un cómodo silencio, hasta que a Orihime le dio curiosidad por saber lo que pensaba el Quincy.

- Uryuu…- lo llamo en un susurro.

- ¡Hum!- se acomodo para observar mejor a la chica.

- ¿todavía seguís siendo gay...?- pregunto en un tono bajo.

Ishida se aterrorizo ¿Cómo podía hacer esa pregunta después de tan buena noche?, ¿Qué tenia que responder ahora? Como pudo arruinar la noche perfecta que habían pasado con una simple pregunta.

- Ehh… yo…- intentaba pronunciar alguna frase el chico de pelo azulado pero no lo lograba, inoue lo miraba con una interrogante expresión.

-Si no sabes que contestarme todavía… ¡no te preocupes…!- dijo en tono comprensivo con una leve sonrisa – Me conformo con saber que esta noche los dos la pasamos bien…- se acomodo tratando de apegar su cuerpo mas al de su novio – Además yo sé que las dudas que tienes ahora se van a aclarar a mi favor, porque así como yo te amo se que vos también me amas- confeso mientras su rostro comenzaba a ponerse como un tomate.

- Si…- susurro ishida y beso el cabello anaranjado de su novia, al parecer las palabras dichas por las chica, le habían sacado las dudas de su corazón, y lo que sentía por ella no se comparaba ni un poquito por lo que decía sentir por el shinigami sustituto, que estaba mas que claro que fue simple atracción, al probar algo nuevo, y nada mas que eso.

- ¿me pregunto como le habrá ido a Rukia-chan?- pensó en voz alta Orihime, sacando de sus pensamientos al moreno, que se tenso por un momento.

Luego de eso un breve silencio se formo en el ambiente, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de un celular, el cual vibraba en la mesa de noche acompañado con una canción pegadiza, lo que le dio un mal presentimiento al joven chico.

La chica de las orquillas tanteo en la mesita en busca del teléfono, una vez que lo tuvo en su poder, lo abrió para fijarse de que se trataba, en la alumbrada pantalla aparecía el nombre de la shinigami que estaba agendada como "Rukia celu shinigami", a la chica le pareció extraño recibir un mensaje desde ese teléfono, muy pocas veces Rukia le enviaba algo desde ese número que era exclusivo de la línea de Soul Society, solamente en casos extremos o por falta de crédito su amiga lo hacia.

Al abrir el mensaje, y comenzar a leer las primeras líneas del mensaje de texto con sus ojos color plomo, el chico que se encontraba a su lado estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

"Hime-chan, lo q´ planeamos no m sirvió, volví a la SS, deje a Ichigo dsp de encontrarlo en mi cama con Ishida, mañana te llamo para contarte. Rukia"

Orihime releía una y otra vez el mismo mensaje, tratando de comprender lo que decía, estaba indignada ¿Cómo podía ser eso verdad?, cerro cuidadosamente el celular, tras la mirada inquisidora y nerviosa del uno de los protagonistas de la historia que le había contado su amiga, miro al chico con una sonrisa calma, para después sentarse en la cama y buscar en el suelo una bata que había sido revoleada en algún momento de la noche, cuando la encontró se la puso y se levanto, dándole la espalda a hasta ese momento su novio, suspiro fuertemente expulsando toda la frustración que llevaba en ese momento, Ishida trago saliva, se venia algo aterrador,

Con una voz de ultratumba la pelinaranja pronuncio – quiero que te vayas…- se giro parar mirar al chico con unos ojos llenos furia - ¡YA!- grito.

- Pero estoy en… bolas…-dijo tratando de hacer un poco de tiempo para cambiarse, Orihime furiosa levanto el boxer que estaba tirado en el piso y se lo arrojo en la cara.

- Te pones eso y te vas…- le dijo decidida, Uryuu se levanto y se puso la prenda.

- vete… - pronuncio la chica, señalando la salida, el quincy comenzó a caminar despacio, pero la mujer la ayudo empujándolo hasta la puerta y dejándolo afuera en la intemperie.

- ¿Por qué me echo…?- pregunto a la nada, vestido con sus calzoncillos a rayas, mientras observaba al cielo.

- ¿No queres dormir conmigo…?- pregunto un travestí que apareció de vayan a saber donde, Ishida trago saliva, esa noche podía empeorar aun mas.

Ichigo después de correr como una bala un día entero por el túnel que une al mundo vivo del mundo shinigami, llego al Rukongai, que era donde se abría el portal echo por urahara, usando shumpo, busco la puerta que custodiaba su amigo Jindanbou (1), al cual soborno con un CD del oficial Schultz (2), y lo dejo pasar al Sereitei sin ningún problema.

Caminaba por las calles del Sereitei en busca de la enana shinigami, pero no había resultado, la morena al parecer estaba escondiendo su reiatsu, era imposible que haya desaparecido de la sociedad de almas ¿Dónde estaría?, ichigo estuvo un buen rato vagando por las calles, pero no tuvo resultados, ya era de noche y estaba cansado, necesitaba urgente un lugar para descansar, pero… ¿A dónde ir? Con los Kuchiki de seguro que no, era muy joven para morir, repaso cada escuadrón, viendo cual era el más conveniente para pedir hospedaje, y concluyo, que lo mejor iba ser ir al décimo con el capitán hitsugaya. Cuando llego a las oficinas del lugar, el cual parecía estar desierto, se detuvo frente a la puerta del capitán y toco, pero no tuvo resultado, la puerta estaba sin cerrojo, así que el atrevido de Ichigo se metió sin permiso, llevandose una enorme sorpresa, la habitación estaba repleta de revistas, y en la tapa de estas había un anunciado que llamaba su atención "**¡El Ichiruki separado! ¿Ichigo es gay?"**

- Rukia no seria capas de…- pensó en voz alta mientras ojeaba la revista, encontrándose con una entrevista en donde la morena contaba con exageración y mentiras lo sucedido tras encontrarlos en la cama a él y al quincy. - ¡maldita enana…!- refunfuño.

- ¡pero la mujer tiene derecho a ofenderse! – Hablo su otro yo - ¿o queres que ella te felicite por ser mariposón?

- ¡todo es tu culpa Ichigo…!- esta vez se unió Zangetsu a la charla – Sode no Shirayuki piensa que se me quiebra la muñeca ahora, y por eso se fue con Hyorynmaru que según ella es mas hombre que yo…

- ¡Cállense!- grito, golpeándose la cabeza.

- Pero… si yo no dije nada…- dijo Matsumoto apareciendo por la puerta…

-¡vos!- ichigo la señalo acusadoramente.

- ¿yo que?- pregunto desentendida.

Mientras ichigo intentaba aclarar lo de la revista, Rukia se encontraba deprimida y trastornada en la sala de reuniones de mujeres shinigamis, acompañadas de algunas de sus compañeras, que trataban de animarla sin resultado, hasta que a Nemu Kurotsuchi se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¡Kuchiki-san!- la agarro de la mano - ¡ven conmigo!- la arrastro prácticamente, llevándosela del lugar - ¡yo sé como podes animarte!- sonrió.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto sin ganas.

- ¡ya vas a ver!- respondió la teniente del doceavo escuadrón

**Continuara….**

* * *

**(1)el guardia de unas de las puertas a la entrada del sereitei, aparece en el anime y manga cuando Ichigo se encuentra a Gin Ichimaru por primera vez. **

**(2)es un policía de donde yo vivo (argentina precisamente monte grande) que saco una canción llamada "chica latina" y pensando que iba a tener éxito se fue a publicando otra canción llamada "amor por Internet" … (con amigas siempre hacemos chistes con referente a ese CD (es un chiste interno))**

**se las deje picando con Rukia y Nemu ¿Qué será lo que le levantara los ánimos a Rukia?**

**Renji y Byakuya aparecen el próximo capitulo.**

**A Ishida se le cago todo ¡pobre! ¿Cómo solucionara las cosas con Orihime? ¿y como safara del travestí?**

**Todo en el próximo capitulo que no se el nombre XD**

**Saludos y dejern rewiews!! :D**

**pd: les dejo la tapa de la shinipolitan por si alguien la quiere chusmear http:// www1. fotolog. com/ miiemtemee (mas adelante hare la parte de la entrevista de Rukia)**


	6. Las shinigamis también se divierten:parI

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo mas que bien al fin ya salio fade to black, el raw lo estoy subiendo a mi canal de youtube soukatsui33, y mientras espero actualizo esta fic ^^ que emoción!!!!_

_Dedicado a __Nadeshko, Shiro-Chappy, __Tsukishirohime-chan__, __Nelira__, devotas seguidoras de esta fic ^^ gracias chicas por leerlas ^^ siempre leo todos sus comentarios_

_Emm bueno este capi espero que les guste ^^ _

* * *

Las shinigamis también se divierten: parte I

Ichigo estaba desesperado, se había humillado ante la voluptuosa teniente, suplicando, rogando para que ella no publicara la shinipolitan, pero entre risotadas por lo patético que se veía en ese momento Ichigo, Matsumoto le confeso.

- ¡muy tarde ichigo!- exhalo fuerte para controlar las ganas que tenia de reírse – pero… las copias de la shinipolitan ya fueron publicadas.

Ichigo se llevo una mano al pecho, estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco.

- Pe… pero ¿y todas estas revistas?- pregunto con voz entrecortada mientras señalaba al montón de ejemplares.

- las que entregamos se terminaron en una hora – sonrió maliciosamente – y nos pidieron mas copias ¡tuvo mucho éxito mi revista! Y eso que es la segunda edición…- comento orgullosa.

Ichigo estaba pasmado, todo el sector femenino había leído que él era gay, y no le extrañaría que el masculino también.

- Pero… por lo menos no publiques estas…- le pidió, como último intento de que la noticia no se expandiera más.

- No, no chiquito – dijo moviendo el dedo divertida – ¡me las pagaron por adelantadas! Así… que no puedo hacer nada…

- ¿ni si quiera por nuestra amistad? – pregunto lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza.

- ¿amistad?- pregunto extrañada la rubia – entre nosotros no existe una amistad a no ser por Kia-chan pero con lo que le hiciste- entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente - ¡te mereces lo de la revista y mas! ¡Poco hombre!- elevo la voz llevando su mano a la zampakutou.

Ichigo sintió miedo al percibir la aura negrusca que envolvía a la curvilínea mujer así que retrocedió algunos pasos instintivamente_ ¡por dios me la va a cortar!_, cuando una mariposa del infierno pasó por su lado ingresando en la habitación para luego posarse en la mano de Ranjiku. Al marcharse la mariposa, el semblante maléfico en la shinigami desapareció, siendo reemplazado por un semblante jovial y alegre.

La chica aclaro su garganta y con una voz alegre y a la vez dulce se disculpo - ¡ichiguito!- sonrió sinceramente - ¡es una lastima que no pueda hacer nada!- hizo un puchero – pero me acaban de avisar sobre una reunión urgentísima… ¡bye!- salio con un shumpo, desapareciendo de delante de las narices del pelinaranja, dejándolo por un buen rato con la boca abierta, hasta que apareció el capitán hitsugaya y lo saco de su estado de anonadamiento.

Ranjiku llego a las instalaciones del duodécimo escuadrón, lo más rápido que pudo después de recibir el mensaje enviado por nemu.

-¡rukia!- grito al entrar al lugar. La morena que estaba en frente de una de las modernas computadoras de Mayuri, se giro.

- Ranjiku-san- sonrió tristemente – Nemu esta en aquella habitación junto a las demás…- le señalo una puerta – no me dejan entrar hasta que hayan terminado de armar mi sorpresa me dijeron.

- ¿y mientras tanto que estas haciendo Kia-chan?- pregunto curiosa a su amiga.

La morena suspiro – Leyendo…

- ¿Qué estas leyendo?- la miro extrañada.

- Fics Ichiruki…-confeso la chica de ojos azulados.

- ¿eh?- emito la rubia desentendida totalmente del tema.

- son historias inventadas por fans acerca de ichigo y de mi- explico – por lo menos en esta historia termino casi siempre con un bebe de Ichigo y feliz después de exagerados dramas que vivimos- suspiro – las estoy leyendo mientras espero… ¡total soñar no cuesta nada…!

- Kia- chan quiero decirte que me partes el corazón ¿Qué te parece si tomamos Sake hasta quedar bien puestas que no nos puedan levantar ni con veinte shinigamis?- pregunto ilusionada.

- Yo no soy de…- intento excusarse la morena.

- ¡Ran-chan!- apareció llamando nemu a su compañera - ¡te necesitamos!- le grito desde la puerta.

Rangiku dejo a Rukia y entro al cuarto donde estaban preparando la sorpresa para Rukia.

- Pobrecita kia-chan ¡apurémonos chicas! Si no le levantamos rápido el animo a esta chica no sé que va a ser de ella…- miro interrogante a nemu - ¿para que me necesitaban? No me digas que… ¿no me digas que tuviste problemas con los streepers?- se agarro de la cabeza preocupada.

- ¡No te preocupes por eso! eso ya esta arreglado- suspiro- los gigai con las almas modificadas especializada en el rubro ya están dentro de los cuerpos.

- ¡buenísimo!- dijo emocionada juntando las manos - ¿entonces para que me necesitas?.

- para que nos dieras tu aprobación ¡por supuesto!- le contesto con una amplia sonrisa yoruichi, que había sido invitada a la fiesta también, ya que era parte de la asociación femenina de shinigamis - ¡chicos!- lo llamo la catwoman.

Detrás de un escenario improvisado en dos horas, aparecieron dos chicos altos, bronceados, con cuerpo esculpidos por valla a saber que manos.

-¡aprobados absolutamente!- se limpio la baba

-¡TRAIGAMOS A KIA-CHAN!- gritaron todas al unísono, para después ir a buscar a la morenita.

Tras la publicación de la revista femenina, las mujeres shinigamis quedaron sorprendidas, el afamado héroe de la sociedad de almas, al que todos atribuían el rescate a rukia como la de un hombre enamorado, había resultado que era homosexual, y que después de estar un buen tiempo con la chica, la había vilmente engañado con el Quincy, también conocido, por confeccionar ropa para las mujeres durante la semana que estuvo en la sociedad de almas después de la traición de Aizen.

Entre las enfermeras del cuarto escuadrón era la comidilla del día hablar del tema.

Shunsui que había estado un buen rato esperando para poder ver a su amigo que estaba en observación, al fin pudo entrar a verlo.

- ¡Hey Ukitake! ¿Qué te paso esta vez?- saludo alegremente.

Ukitake se incorporo en la camilla y le sonrió – Recibí una noticia que me dejo bastante sorprendido- dijo.

- ¡vaya notición que recibiste! Digo… para que hallas sufrido un patatús así – sonrió divertido – pero seguro que no se compara con la que yo tengo que contarte…- comento ansioso por revelar lo que había escuchado por ahí.

Ukitake espero que su amigo hablara, la verdad que tanto a Shunsui y a él le encantaban los chismes.

- En la shinipolitan publicaron que Ichigo Kurosaki es gay, y entrevistaron a Kuchiki-san donde contó como se entero del engaño de él.

El capitán de canosa cabellera, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, aquella noticia al igual que antes cuando se lo contó rukia lo impresiono nuevamente, tanto que sufrió otro ataque al corazón.

- ¡Ukitake!- grito mientras lo zamarreaba el castaño - ¡ENFERMERAS!- Llamo para que atendieran al desmayado de su compañero de chismes.

Antes de marcharse de la habitación, para dejar que los expertos se encargaran del capitán de la treceava división, observo el rostro de su amigo que reflejaba horror.

Por las calles del sereitei Abarai Renji corría en dirección a su escuadrón, llevando con él una revista, tanta era la prisa que llevaba que se choco con alguien, lo que provoco que cayera al piso encima del atropellado.

- ¡Renji!- musito Ichigo quien era que se encontraba bajo en teniente.

- ¡ichigo!- respondió con una sonrisa maléfica.

Ichigo comenzó a sudar frió _¡puta suerte la mía! ¡Este se entero lo de Rukia!_ Pensó al mirar la revista _¡me va a matar seguro!_ - ¡no me mates puedo explicarlo!- dijo rápidamente el pelinaranja.

-¿matarte…?- pregunto confundido el pelirrojo.

- ¡no me mates! ¡lo que dice en esa revista no es verdad! – grito escupiendo sin querer en el rostro del teniente de la sexta – bueno solamente la parte en la que Rukia me encontró en la cama con Ishida pero… ¡lo otro no!- Ichigo la en vez de arreglar las cosas las empeoro.

Renji dibujo una sonrisa algo extraña en su rostro – no aclares que oscurece ¡idiota!- lo agarro a Ichigo por el cuello de la hakama y lo comenzó a rastrar - ¡vamos ahora mismo a ver a Byakuya!- le dijo mirándolo divertido, ichigo trago saliva, y a solo un shumpo llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo Renji!- gritaba furioso Ichigo tratando de safarce del agarre de Renji, el cual no acotaba nada a sus quejas.

Al sentir la presencia de su amado teniente y el shinigami sustituto, Byakuya salio hacia la puerta de la mansión a su encuentro, al aparecer frente a ellos el mayor de los Kuchiki, Ichigo sintió helar su sangre, la fría mirada de su ex cuñado reflejaba claramente las ganas que tenía de matarlo.

- como te atreviste…- pronuncio en un tono de voz cargado de odio.

- Yo no le quise hacer eso a Rukia – dijo mientras comenzaba a transpirar de lo nervioso que estaba – de verdad Byakuya

- ¡traje a Ichigo para que podamos hablar con él!- le comento renji a su capitán terminando con el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

- hablare con él, cuando se digne a sacar la mano de tu nalga renji- aclaro Byakuya.

Ichigo y Renji se sonrojaron, el pelinaranja rápidamente saco la mano y exclamo - ¡lo siento!- automáticamente una vez que se disculpo, el odio que reflejaba la mirada del moreno desapareció.

- así esta mejor – dijo con su voz pasiva el capitán.

- ¡byakuya, mira esto!- Renji le dio la revista, el moreno miro la tapa y se sorprendió a leer el anunciado "**¡El Ichiruki separado! ¿Ichigo es gay?"**

**- **no lo sabia – hablo mientras comenzaba a buscar la entrevista que le habían echo a su hermana.

Ichigo trago saliva imaginándose como seria su muerta "lenta y dolorosa" ¿Por qué mierda byakuya se enteraba recién ahora de lo que había pasado?

- ¡bien echo renji! Ahora que sabemos que fue lo que hizo este inadaptado social, es hora que ayudemos a Ichigo a volver con mi hermana ¡vayamos a mi sala para poder hablar!- termino de decir para desaparecer en un shumpo.

¿Ichigo había escuchado bien? ¿O se venia el fin de la sociedad de almas, el mundo humano y el hueco mundo? ¡Byakuya había dicho de ayudarlo para volver con Rukia!. Ichigo sin entender nada lo miro a Renji extrañado, y este sin decirle nada lo volvió a agarrar de la hakama y lo arrastro hasta donde estaba el moreno.

Mientras tanto en el mundo humano Ishida se encontraba en departamento junto a un travestí, ambos estaban sentados en la mesa, bebiendo algo de café.

- ¡que mal lo de tu novia!- dijo el travestí de piel morena.

- Si… ahora me doy cuenta que fui un idiota – Ishida suspiro descargando su frustración.

- Si me permites quedarme por tres días en tu casa te juro que te ayudo lindura – sonrió, para después beber un poco de café.

A Ishida no le desagrado la idea - ¡bien! – acepto.

- ¡prometo no defraudarte ricura!- le guiño un ojo.

- pero solamente te dejo quedarte porque sos el primo de Sado- aclaro – si fueras otro directamente, te hubiera dejado en la calle, en principal porque al principio intentaste aprovecharte de mi- lo miro de reojos.

Sachiko se rió – ¡es que sos tan lindo! Es imposible no intentar nada…- suspiro – Lastima que estas enamorado de Orihime y que al final decidiste no ser homosexual.

_Tengo que arreglar las cosas con mi hime _pensaba el quincy mientras emitía de su boca un gran bostezo - ¡mejor vayámonos a dormir!

A Sachiko se le iluminaron los ojitos y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡ni lo pienses!- advirtió - ¡vas a dormir en el sofá cama!- señalo el mueble, su acompañante bufo.

Continuara…

http:// yfrog. com / 5atapashinipolitanj link de la shinipolitan la tapa mas adelante la entrevista ^^ tal vez para el prox cap

_¿Qué les pareció el capi? Jaja ¿que pasara con Byakuya, Renji y Ichigo? Ustedes que piensan. ¿Ukitake sufrirá otro patatus mas adelante? Puede que si, El travestí resulto ser sachiko Yasutora, prima de sado-kun ^^ ¿Cómo ayudara a Ishida?, y lo principal ¿creen que las shinigamis podrán aprovechar al máximo los streepers? _

_Todo en el próximo Cáp.: Las shinigamis también se divierte: parte II esto se pone hot…¡el sake las pone mimosas!_

_Saludos y porfi dejen rewiew y disfruten esta fic ^^ que es lo principal (si hay algo que no se entiende son 3:30 am y muero de sueño)_

_Chausis!_


	7. Las shinigamis también se divierten:par2

**hola!**

**bueno vengo con nuevo capi de esta fic :)!!! wiii!! gracias a los que dejaron rewiew el capitulo pasado! belarik, nadeshko, tsukishirohime-chan kitty tezuka muchas gracias de verdad!!! ^^**

**bueno no tengo mucho que decir... nada mas que hay lemmon en este capi u.u si se imaginan de quien es se ganan un premio jajaja :P nah simplemente leanlo o salteenselo, segun preferencias jeje, me costo hacerlo u.u no soy muy buena creo, jaja siempre digo lo mismo y mi amiga siempre dice que nada que ver que le encantan mis lemmons ¬¬, pero como es mi amiga no sé si creerle, capas que me dice eso para no hacerme sentir mal jaja**

**bueno sin mas aca les dejoo el capi ^^ disfruten!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Las shinigamis también se divierten: parte II esto se pone hot… ¡el sake las pone mimosas**_!_

Byakuya se encontraba de espaldas hacia Ichigo y renji, mientras contemplaba la luna, durante diez minutos estuvieron en total silencio, hasta que Ichigo se pudrió.

¡¿me pueden decir de una vez que quieren de mi?!- pregunto elevando la voz, despertando a Renji que se había dormido parado y provocando que Byakuya se girarse a verlo.

bymakumya quiemre quem vumelbasm con rumkia- balbuceaba renji medio atontando por el sueño que tenia.

Lo que quiere decir Renji es que queremos que vuelvas con Rukia- explico Byakuya.

¡¿Qué te fumaste Byakuya?! ¿Te volviste loco?- pregunto exaltado Ichigo, mientras intentaba ver las entrelineas de lo dicho por su ahora ex cuñado, era un caso muy raro el que él quisiera ayudarlo.

¡Mas respeto! ¿Y como es eso de "que te fumaste byakuya"? – Entrecerró los ojos - no me vengas ahora con que no queres volver con mi hermana Kurosaki…- le reprocho.

¿No me digas que lo que dijo Rukia en la shinipolitan es verdad?- pregunto Renji esperando ansioso la respuesta.

No es eso… ¡si quiero arreglar las cosas con la enana!- respondió a la primera pregunta – y lo que dice en la shinipolitan en parte es verdad…- suspiro – lo que no entiendo es porque Byakuya quiere ayudarme a volver con Rukia, si cuando empezamos a salir el primer mes me jodio como quiso para tratar de separarnos-_ hasta me invento un hijo - _¡te lo digo fácil! No se porque carajo me queres ayudar…

- Kurosaki… los motivos me los reservo, pero… necesito alejar a Rukia de la sociedad de almas- confeso.

Créenos que entendemos tu caso… ¡es difícil no caer tentados algún día!- comento de mas el teniente del sexto escuadrón, ganándose una mirada severa de su capitán.

-¿eh?- miro extrañado - ¡no entiendo un carajo! ¡¿Cómo queres ayudarme?! Primero yo a tu hermana la engañe, haber te lo hago mas fácil… "le puse los cuernos a Rukia" y no solo eso… si no con un "hombre" H O M B R E – Ichigo deletreo lentamente, al recordarle todo eso sabia que era un posible caso de estar cavando su tumba, pero no se fiaba del inexpresivo Byakuya, del cual nunca sabia que esperarse, y lo primordial de que tenia muy en claro el odio que le tenia- ¿y ahora queres que me la lleve conmigo otra vez?

Una leve sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro del moreno - ¡hay chiquito! Sos un caso perdido ¿eh?- hizo un ademán con la mano. Cuando se dio cuenta de su fuera de rol, aclaro su garganta - ¡hum, hum! Digo… pequeñajo no entendes nada…- quiso arreglarla, pero era demasiado tarde ichigo había atado cabos en su cabeza, y ahora se encontraba parado frente a él con la boca abierta, sus ojos abiertos ampliamente, y una expresión de incredibilidad que se notaba desde hueco mundo ida y vuelta, en ese momento por primera vez Byakuya deseaba que la tierra lo tragara.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en el shinigami sustituto - ¡Já! Lo que uno puede llegar a enterarse es ¡increíble!- contuvo la risa – El misterio de porque el cabeza del clan Kuchiki no se fijo en ninguna mujer después de muchos años es develado, resulto que no son de su agrado a diferencia de su teniente ¡claro! Que es MUCHO y MUY de su agrado.

eso no te importa Kurosaki…- dijo avergonzado Byakuya desviando la mirada, para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

¡Já Ichigo! ¡No me vengas a joder con eso ahora! – le reprocho Renji - ¡Como si vos no hubieras tenido nada con Ishida!- le recordó - ¡vos también tuviste tu primera experiencia homosexual! Y… por lo que dice la revista – le dijo señalando al escritorio donde estaba - ¡te hiciste una buena fiestita! ¿Por qué no nos lo contas? Digo… ya que sos tan macho…

Todo aquello hizo un clic en la cabeza anaranjada del chico recordando el día en el cual empezó todo.

_Uryu estaba echado en su sofá aburrido cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó, con un gran suspiro y pesadumbres, se digno a levantar el culo e ir a fijarse de quien se trataba. _

_- ¿Quién es?- pregunto sin ganas. _

_- ¡ichigo!- respondieron del otro lado _

_El moreno de anteojos lo invito a pasar y con un humor de perro una vez a dentro le pregunto- ¿Qué queres?_

_Ichigo sonrió burlonamente - ¡veo que te pego fuerte que Inoue se haya ido!- comento mirando de reojos a su amigo. _

_- ¡idiota! Como si a vos no afectara también que Kuchiki-san se haya ido por un mes- le devolvió el tanto – ya son dos semanas... y faltan dos mas- comento resignado_

_- ¡bah! ¡¿Me podes decir porque las necesitamos tanto?! – pregunto al aire. _

_- Será porque… las amamos- le respondió Uryuu. _

_Ichigo sonrió – si… la enana… ¡la extraño! Su chillona voz, sus golpes, los moretones que me deja al día siguiente, nuestras peleas y especialmente nuestras reconciliaciones, y por ultimo su obsesión por ese conejo feo chappy. _

_- ¡al fin admitís que la extrañas! Es algo inevitable, yo lo único que no extraño de Orihime son sus comidas, después cada cosa que hago me hace recordarla y extrañarla, las estrellas, las nubes, las flores, los melones…- decía su lista ishida cuando fue interrumpido. _

_¡Cállate! ¡Tanta dulzura me empalaga!- fingid molestia el pelinaranja. _

_¡Tarado! ¿Ya no es hora que te vayas a tu casa?- sutilmente lo echo- Por cierto…- lo miro mal - ¿para que viniste?- pregunto ishida. _

_¡Necesito que me ayudes! ¡De lo que te voy a contar no quiero enterarme que digas una palabra!- amenazo ichigo a Uryuu, el cual ante la amenaza se imagino que se debía tratar de algo muy grave. _

_Esta semana dormí…- comenzó a contarle. _

_El quincy lo interrumpió - ¡Ichigo no me digas…!- exclamo indignado – yo sé que estamos en la mismas, que es intolerables pero… siempre podes hacerlo solitario ¿me entendes? – Ichigo lo miraba sin entender – yo se que la abstinencia te puede pero… ¡como fuiste capas de engañar a Kuchiki-san! _

_-¡¿pero que mierda tenes en la cabeza Ishida?!- le grito indignado – ¡no es eso! La otra noche dormí con chappy…- volvió a ser interrumpido por su amigo. _

_- peor aun… ¡sos Zoofilico!- lo acuso. _

_- ¡las estupideces que decís no van con tu cara! – lo miro molesto – lo que te quiero decir es que dormí con chappy la coneja de peluche de Rukia porque…- se sonrojo – extraño a la enana – lo apunto con el dedo a Ishida - ¡y te conviene no decir nada de esto!- suspiro – sin querer… una noche de calor revolee al chappy de mi cama porque tenia mucho calor y fue a caer de puta casualidad en el ventilador… creo que no hace falta que te explique que paso con esa bola blanca…_

_- entiendo perfectamente – dijo acomodando sus anteojos. _

_- quiero que me hagas uno nuevo…- le pidió. _

_Ishida después de pensarlo un momento acepto - ¡esta bien! Pero… lo hago por kuchiki san que pobre si se llegara a quedar sin su coneja estaría muy triste_

_El quincy era muy habilidoso con las agujas lo que no le costo mucho terminar con el conejo, una vez que finalizo el trabajo, acompañado de Ichigo todavía, se dieron cuenta que era temprano, y que la noche era joven, así que pensaron en ir a ahogar sus penas a un bar, para relajarse un poco. _

_Tras varios tequilas las penas se van y el amor no regresa, así que unos muy empedados chicos abandonaba el antro, zigzagueando el camino hasta la casa de Uryuu, Ichigo se había ofrecido acompañarlo porque decía que el estado de su amigo era lamentable, al parecer no era muy conciente de que él estaba en la misma situación._

_No supo cuando y como pero… en un par de minutos después de que llegaron a su primer destino, Ichigo se encontraba en la cama de Ishida, solo una frase le venia a la cabeza en ese momento "con probar no pasa nada... ¡solo por esta vez!..." y ahí estaba el dueño de esas palabras compartiendo la misma cama y no precisamente durmiendo, sino que el quincy estaba probando del sabor de su mejor amigo, provocando que de su boca salieran ligeros gemidos, Ichigo sentía un vértigo extraño dentro suyo ¿pudor tal vez? Sus mejillas sonrosadas delataban su primera experiencia con alguien del mismo sexo, para Ishida esa también era su primera vez, pero sus acciones llevaban a creer a uno que no era ajeno al tema, este se mantenía sentado sobre el shinigami que estaba recostado sobre la cama sin posibilidades de escapar mientras que su torso desnudo era recorrida por las varoniles manos de Ishida que se deleitaban con la suave textura de su piel ligeramente bronceada, ichigo tenia la vista perdida, el alcohol en ambos chicos le había creado una realidad muy distinta a la que estaban viviendo, ichigo respiraba pausadamente manteniendo su boca ligeramente entreabiertos, lo que el quincy tomo como una provocación de esos labios, y sin mas coloco los suyos sobre ellos, saboreando por primera vez el sabor de esos belfos, y lo que comenzó siendo un beso suave, se intensifico, el contacto de las lenguas jugueteaban explorando con total libertar la boca del otro. La situación había llegado a un punto de que cada uno ya no era dueño de su cuerpo, y este se movía por si solo, mientras seguían con el placentero beso, ichigo aprovecho un momento para meter la mano dentro del pantalón de ishida y comenzar a frotar su nalga, lo que produjo que el cuerpo de Uryuu se estremeciera ante el placer del roce de la mano de Ichigo, que mostró su agrado apretando sus hombros un poco mas fuerte mientras separaba su boca solamente unos pequeños centímetro, para observar los ojos castaños, que expresaban atracción y deseo. Ishida sonrió y se acomodo, mientras un semblante divertido le envolvía y despaciosamente dirigía sus manos hacia los pantalones de Ichigo donde la metió y comenzó a estimular su miembro que estaba muy activo, ishida desempeñaba con devoción su labor, lo que causaba corrientes eléctricas dentro del cuerpo de ichigo, provocándole dejar salir gemidos placenteros. El quincy hacia tan bien su trabajo, luego de un rato logro hacer acabar al chico, ichigo se sentía pleno, pero ahora era él quien quería tener una participación mas activa y una vez que Ishida se corrió por un momento de encima de él, el shinigami sustituto se abalanzo, y bruscamente comenzó un nuevo beso, que poco a poco comenzó a bajar por el cuello, después el lóbulo de la oreja, la respiración calida de Kurosaki que golpeaba en su cuello hacia erizar totalmente su vellos y suspirar, luego el pelinaranja bajo al torso del blanquecino chico y comenzó a besar ascendentemente hasta los pectorales donde jugueteo con las tetillas de este. Luego de extender un poco mas el precalentamiento y quedar en total desnudez, el miembro de Kurosaki Ichigo estaba totalmente activo, y su amigo estaba predispuesto, cuidadosamente comenzó a penetrarlo, el vaivén que había comenzado lento comenzaba a intensificarse, haciendo que el respaldo de la cama chocara contra la pared provocando un ruido que lo acompañaría casi toda la noche, junto con los gemidos de dos cuerpos sudorosos, de dos ¿amigos?, teniendo como único testigo un conejo de peluche que los observaba desde la repisa. _

_Al día siguiente Ishida se despertó con su rostro hacia la ventana de donde provenía la fuerte luz del sol, se sentía raro, lo que él relaciono con el extraño sueño que había tenido de que él y…- se sonrojo al recordarlo- y Ichigo había tenido sexo, pero casi sufre un ataque cardiaco al intentarse acomodar mejor en su cama de dos plazas y encontrarse con Ichigo en bolas. _

_-¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE ME HICISTES?!- grito Ishida encolerizado, despertando de un susto. _

_- ¿Ishida?...- un somnoliento pelinaranja pregunto sin comprender muy bien la situación - ¿Qué paso…?- pregunto inocentemente. _

_- ¿Qué que paso?- lo miro incrédulo - ¿no te acordás de lo que paso anoche…?- pregunto mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza. _

_-¿anoche…?- pregunto retóricamente, y fue ahí cuando le cayo la ficha, anoche lo que hizo fue romper…- ¡¿DIOS MIO ISHIDA QUE ME HICISTES HACER?!- grito ichigo. _

_- ¿yo? Nada…- contesto desentendido – además… no te quejes vos no sos total el que termino adolorido…- reprocho. _

_- si vos fuiste ahora que me acuerdo el que lo sugirió ¡estupido! _

_- Puede ser… _

_Ichigo lo fulmino con la mirada - ¿y ahora que? _

_No sé…- respondió el quincy – pero… no estuvo tan mal ¿no?_

_Ichigo se le volvió a tirar encima por ese comentario, y no precisamente para comérselo a besos. _

¡Bien Kurosaki! ¿Entendiste como vas a proceder en el plan llamado "revindicarte ante Rukia"?- la pregunta echa por el mayor de los kuchiki lo saco de su recuerdo.

Hola… ¿ichigo?- pregunto renji.

¿Eh?- emitió apenas el pelinaranja desentendido de todo.

Byakuya suspiro – Supongo que tu deficiencia hizo que no escucharas ni una sola palabra de lo que te dije y del plan que tenemos preparado para que rukia vuelva con vos ¿no?-Ichigo negó – tampoco escuchaste la parte en que te advertí que si decías algo de mi y Renji te mataría lenta y dolorosamente ¿tampoco, no? – El shinigami volvió a negar con la cabeza - ¡OK! Uno, dos, tres… ¡mejor que vayas a buscar a rukia antes de que termine de decir "chire… Sembonsakura"- lo amenazo, con una mirada que parecía el mismo demonio.

Antes que dijera sakura ichigo desapareció con un súper shumpo sin una dirección exacta, antes de empezar a buscar lo alcanzo Renji.

Rukia esta en el doceavo escuadrón- le comunico el teniente de la sexta – lo único que tenes que hacer ahora es traerla a la mansión – le explico, obviándole que Rukia los había descubierto a ellos ya dos juntos y que estaba muy pero muy enojada.

- ¡bien lo haré! Y no diré nada de lo de ustedes…- le grito marchándose hacia donde estaba la morena.

De algo privado para Kuchiki Rukia y compañía, la fiesta organizada en el doceavo escuadrón se había llenado de mujeres, la fuerte música llamo la curiosidad de algunos shinigamis, al llegar al salón donde se encontraba el show de Streepers los hombres se retiraban ya que no pintaban nada ahí, a no ser que sean del bando contrario, en cambio las mujeres mas emocionadas y calenchus se quedaban a deleitarse con los sensuales bailarines, los cuales entre gritos histéricos y billetes en sus zungas, explotaban sus grandes atributos antes las narices de las féminas enloquecidas.

Matsumoto que había tomado como siempre de mas, estaba subida arriba del escenario con uno de los bronceados hombres, mientras ella permanecía en una silla y manoseaba de lo que tenia enfrente lo que podía, el streeper bailaba frotándose contra ella.

-¡dios mió! ¡Pero que grande!...- gritaba desaforada - ¡tráiganme a Hyorynmaru para bajarme la temperatura…

Hinamori mientras tanto observaba a su amiga embobada, aunque al principio se había negado a hacer el show, ahora para que negarlo le encantaba, lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, la próxima en subir seria ella sin duda alguna. Yoruichi por su parte se encontraba sentada alado de la teniente del quinto escuadrón, quien gritaba locamente apoyando a matsumoto para que revisara rigurosamente la mercancía, mientras colaboraba con algunos billetes para el otro streeper que estaba en escena, soifong alado de ella sufría, su amada Yoruichi sama la había obligado a gastarse todo su dinero en las zungas de aquellos hombres sexy, y por este mes al parecer no comería muy bien, en contraste con la capitana, Nemu se encontraba feliz, su primer experimento le había salido excelente y se sentía orgullosa de contárselo a su padre una vez que lo descongelara y lo reconstruyera de su estado liquido. La capitana Unohana tenia una sonrisa de Oreja a Oreja y era una de las que mas había depositado billetes y la que primera se había ofrecido a dejarse someterse por los bailarines de poco ropa, según ella, haría de conejillos de indias para verificar que el experimento haya salido bien. Ise nanao lo único que hacia era preguntarse porque su capitán ¿no estaba bueno como aquellos tipos? De esa forma sin duda correspondería a sus constantes acosos, alado de ella una morena totalmente energética y divertida, depositaba billetes en los hombres que tenia enfrente.

¡Te ganaste un poco mas de dinero por estar tan bueno!- la pequeña chica depositaba los billetes, mientras este se meneaba delante de ella.

- ¡gracias linda!- le sonrió el streeper llamado ¿Alexander? Mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Rukia le correspondió la sonrisa, el tipo intento acercarse para cruzar algunas palabras pero un puñetazo lo detuvo.

- ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?!- grito enojado ichigo al musculoso que se encontraba en el suelo.

- Mi trabajo idiota…- respondió ¿Alexander? Sarcástico – Además de que esta hermosura de mujer me fascina…- confesa.

- "esta hermosura de mujer" como la llamas es mi … - estaba por decir cuando un puñetazo en el estomago le saco el aire. - Ru.. kia - intento pronunciar.

- ¡no soy rukia idiota! ¡soy chappy! – intento engañar a Ichigo.

- ¡no seas boba enana! ¡sos vos! – pronuncio cuando se recupero del golpe – chappy repite como tarada "pyon~" a cada rato- la descubrió.

Rukia suspiro resignada y mordazmente comento -¿a que viniste? ¿A ver a los streepers?- sonrió maliciosamente – No sé si van a ser de tu gusto, ya que vos preferís flacuchos y sin gracia ¿no?

- No… quiero decirte que…- intentaba decirle.

- ¿a que viniste? ¡Idiota! – comenzó a aguarse los ojos – a recordarme que no valgo mas que Ishida- lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, Alexander al ver que sobraba de esa situación se alejo - ¡eres un maldito –CENSURADO- y sabes donde te podes meter tus disculpas –CENSURADO – rukia descargo su bronca.

- ¡podrías aprender a callarte enana maldita!- le grito él - ¡SI VINE HASTA ACA ES PORQUE TE AMO!

En ese momento la fiesta quedo en total silencio, Momo que estaba en el escenario quedo congelada con la mano dentro de la zunga del compañero de Alexander, Matsumoto escupió el sake que estaba bebiendo, Unohana lo miro de reojo, Nanao movió sus anteojos en forma amenazadora, Nemu tenia ganas de matarlo por llevarse en ese momento la atención de la fiesta y por poner mal a Rukia.

¿Me amas?- pregunto con una voz suave - ¡no te creo!- le grito - ¿Cómo queres que te crea? Si te vi en la misma cama con Ishida – saco a relucir los trapitos al sol, llenando de murmullos el salón, con comentarios mal intencionados hacia Ichigo.

- Créeme- suplico – ¿Rukia podemos hablar en un lugar mas privado…?- le pregunto en un susurro - ¡Y por favor Matsumoto-san saca ese maldito micrófono de atrás mio!- la miro por encima de su hombro.

- ¿hablar? No sé…- dudaba queriéndole complicar la vida a Ichigo.

- a la mansión de tu familia…- le tiro la patada

Al escuchar esa sugerencia, a Rukia se le despertó el recuerdo dormido de ver a su querido Nii-sama junto a Renji, produciendo un enorme sentimiento de enojo y bronca, ahora recordaba que iba a vengarse de esos tres, de ichigo por hacerle cornuda, de Byakuya y Renji, por no decirle nada de su relación primero y después un poco por rebote, simplemente porque enterarse de que eran pareja ellos no fue en el momento adecuado, donde Rukia se había traumatizado con ver a Ishida y Ichigo pasándosela bien.

No- respondió seca - ¡ándate!- lo echo, y luego le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose al escenario - ¡CONTINUEN!- grito olvidándose del pelinaranja.

Ichigo quedo parado en el medio de la pista con carita de perrito degollado observando los movimientos de la morena dentro de la fiesta.

Ogichi apareció en escena por un instante advirtiéndole - ¡rey! Si no matas a trompadas en menos de un minuto al señor "yo estoy mas bueno que nadie" te van a sacar a la única mujer que te aguanta – rió maliciosamente ante su chiste, el cual causo gracia a él solo – con eso quiero decir que si no la recuperas yo me quedo si su lado hollow "con lo que me costo que me diera bola" y Zangetsu se queda sin la "la señorita cubitos de hielo" digo… Sode no shirayuki ¡así que o te pones media pila! O te consumo- amenazo para luego desaparecer.

¡La puta mad...!- puteo mientras observaba como Alexander le pasaba en un papel el numero telefónico a rukia.

Continuara...

**¿que les parecio? porfavor no se olviden de opinar jeje**

**¿que pasara proximamente? ¿cual es el plan de byakuya que no escucho Ichigo? ¿Rukia eligira a Ichigo o a alexander? ¿como seguira la fiesta de las shinigamis? ¿y que estara pasando en el mundo humano con sachiko, ishida y orihime? **

**ENTREVISTA A kUCHIKI RUKIA PAGITA 7 Y 8 DE LA SHINIPOLITAN http : // img20 . imageshack . us / i /shinipolitanentrevistar . Jpg /**

**SALUDOS !!!**

* * *


	8. mi mundo

**Hola! Primero perdon por la tardanza, segundo los 3 últimos capítulos ya están en camino ósea que esta semana termino esta fic, tercero el próximo capitulo hay nueva pagina de la shinipolitan, y cuarto va a ver después otra shinipolitan con yaoi (para aquellas a las que les guste). HOY CAPI LEVEMENTE ICHIRUKI, PROXIMO CAPITULO YA VAN A VER… MUAJAJAJA**

**Aca les dejo leer saludos ^^ **

**Pd: casi me olvido para las que quieran ver las dos paginas de la shinipolitan que son la tapa con Matéu y la entrevista con rukia mi FACE en Noelia cruz ahí esta subida ^^ sino me la piden y se las mando **

Mi mundo

Rukia no se quedaba quieta ni un momento, iba de acá para allá, en momentos estaba con sus divertidas amigas y en otros se encontraba hablando con su nuevo "amigo" el streper. Ichigo estaba que sacaba humo por las orejas, la seguía como sombra tratando de que no se diera cuenta, pero la shinigami no era estupida, sabia muy bien que lo tenia siguiéndola como perrito faldero y es por eso que a propósito pasaba tiempo con Alexander y se animaba a probar por primera vez sake, una mala decisión para la pequeña chica, el sake era una bebida fuerte por lo que al probar el liquido de una, primero le provoco una quemazón desde la garganta hasta el estomago y después una sensación de vértigo le invadió el cuerpo, por ende la pobre primeriza cayo desmayada, provocando un fuerte ruido al chocar la cabeza contra el piso. Alexander que estaba con ella inmediatamente intento levantarla, pero desde el otro lado del salón un ichigo molesto apareció junto a ellos y de un empujón lo corrió de encima de la morena, a lo que este reacciono furioso también y empezó una típica pelea.

- ¡idiota!- grito Alexander lanzando un puño con dirección a la cara de Ichigo.

- ¿eh?- emitió ichigo mientras evadía el ataque - ¡acá el idiota es otro!- grito furioso mientras su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo de la furia - ¿queres pelear? ¡Entonces eso es lo que vas a tener!- dijo mientras lo miraba de forma desafiante.

Su contrincante sonrió de lado - ¡Já! ¿Así que la **mariquita **quiere pelear? – pregunto con una risa burlona.

Haber…. Pedazo de metro sexual ¿Quién es marica?- replico respirando agitadamente.

Ichigo Kurosaki por supuesto – ichigo apretaba los dientes, mientras que a Alexander alguien le alcanzaba una revista – o… por lo menos es lo que dice acá tu ex novia ¡con lo buena que esta esa morena! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla por un tipo?- suspiro mientras que con la cabeza negaba - nah, nah ¡que lastima! Pero bue… ahora yo voy a poder consolarla…- apenas pudo terminar de completar la oración cuando ichigo se abalanzo contra él dándole un puñetazo de lleno en la cara.

Ichigo miro con odio al hombre que se encontraba en el piso el cuál le devolvía la mirada con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca - ¿Quién va a poder consolarla hijo de..?- el shinigami sustituto se tiro encima y comenzó a darle golpes uno tras otro sin que el alma modificada streper pudiera hacer nada.

- ¡ichigo!- una voz femenina lo llamo - ¡rukia reacciono! ¡Te esta llamando!

Ichigo se distrajo en ese momento para observar a Matsumoto quien se encontraba junto con la morena, por lo que Alexander aprovecho la situación y de un par de movimiento cambio su posición del piso con ichigo devolviéndole el doble de los golpes recibidos, pero el shinigami sustituto en cambio de él lograba protegerse de algunos, cuando el iluso de alma mod pensó que ichigo estaba en las ultimas intento darle una patada como ultimo golpe, pero antes de hacerlo alguien lo detuvo, era su compañero de escenario que junto con algunos shinigamis se lo llevaron lejos del chico de pelo naranja, dando por finalizada la fiesta.

Ichigo se levanto fácilmente la verdad es que los golpes que le habían dado no se compara en nada con las batallas del pasado, ahí si terminaba realmente lastimado, con huesos rotos y litros de sangre derramados que por supuesto después en el cuarto escuadrón mediante transfusión de sangre se la reponían.

Cuando se coloco alado de Rukia, ésta se había desmayado nuevamente, así que cuidadosamente la levanto cargándola sobre sus brazos, Rangiku y nemu miraban con preocupación.

- no se preocupen- sonrió calidamente – la llevare a su casa para que descanse – al finalizar la frase se marcho.

Ambas chicas cambiaron su semblante preocupado por una sonrisa de satisfacción, tal vez esto ayudaría a que las cosas entre sus amigos se arreglaran.

Ichigo ahora se encontraba en la puerta de entrada a la mansión kuchiki los guardias al ver a su joven ama en brazos del shinigami lo dejaron pasar, ichigo una vez dentro mientras caminaba por los jardines hacia la casa, contemplaba el rostro pasivo de la chica que alumbrado por la luz de luna le ofrecían al uno de los espectáculos mas hermosos, cuando salio de anonadamiento de estar contemplando a su hermosa shinigami levanto la vista encontrándose con byakuya que lo esperaba en la entrada de la casa, en silencio llevaron a Rukia a su habitación y la recostaron en su suave futón, luego salieron fuera y bajo el manto de la noche iniciaron una platica.

- kurosaki al final no resultaste tan incompetente – dijo con su semblante kuchiki, ichigo simplemente lo miro – cumpliste con lo que te pedí, trajiste a mi hermana nuevamente a la mansión.

-bueno eso no era cosa complicada tampoco…- respondió al cumplido de por ahora su ex cuñado.

- créeme que si lo era- comento el moreno.

- y yo te digo que no byakuya – le replico molesto pero… ¿es que estaba dudando de su habilidad?

- y yo que si – lo miro de reojos llevándole la contra, avivando la discusión de un par de orgullosos.

_¿Pero que le pasa a este afeminado?_- pensó ichigo.

- ¡pero… ¿mira quien habla?!- se burlo de él.

_¿No me digas que este estirado también puede leer la mente? ¡Lo que me faltaba!- _pensaba mientras miraba fijamente hacia la nada, en señal de que estaba anonadado.

- ¡pero si cada vez te faltan mas caramelos en el tarro! ¡te me estas volviendo cada día mas boludo! – Ichigo seguía escuchando sin decir nada escuchándolo solamente - ¡soy yo!- le confeso.

- ¿Quién yo?- pregunto en voz alta, provocando que byakuya lo mirara como asustado al ver que ichigo hablaba solo.

- soy yo ¡tu otro yo estupido! ¡tu lado malo! Y blah blah blah… – la voz se le hizo conocida a Ichigo percatándose al fin que era su amigo del alma ogichi.- mira quien habla de afeminado… ¡el estupido que deja a la una mujer apetecible por un tipo que no vale ni medio kilo de tomates!.

- ¡cállate!-grito ichigo, byakuya se asusto más.

- ¡ichigo!- lo llamo el moreno, pero al parecer el pelinaranja estaba en una especie de trance.

- ¿Por qué no te clavas la zampakutou hasta el fondo? ¡y Me dejas tranquilo de una vez!.

- eso no me va como a vos…- respondió entre risas y se fue por el momento.

- hijo de mil…- emitió ichigo percatándose de que aun seguía en compañía del hermano de Rukia. – No es lo que parece… ¡lo que dije no era para vos!- se justifico rápidamente.

- tus discusiones internas no me importan…- se aclaro la garganta – en lo que estábamos es que cumpliste con la parte de traer mi hermana a la mansión – le refresco el cerebro.

- y yo te sigo diciendo que eso no es una cosa difícil- ichigo lo miro cansino.

- y yo te digo que si – suspiro el noble.

Que no, que si y la discusión se prolongo por diez minutos hasta que.

- ¡esta bien! ¡RUKIA NOS VIO!- confeso perdiendo la compostura

-¿eh?- ichigo lo miro dudoso.

- nos vio a Renji y a mi- byakuya miraba hacia otro lado mientas comenzaba a ponerse colorado – haciendo… cosas – explico sin dar detalles.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- pregunto. Era su momento para hacer sufrir al implacable kuchiki y cobrarse algunas jugarretas malas que le había echo en el este pasado.

- No eres retrasado Kurosaki ¡ya sabes a lo que me refiero!- el moreno sabia las intenciones de su cuñado de molestarlo pero el no se dejaría.

-Byakuya…- lo llamo intentando decir algo pero el moreno ya no estaba a su lado.

Al final el noble siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya, ahora ichigo tendría que arreglarlo todo como siempre, mientras los demás se rascaban el higo, al pelinaranja le parecía injusto, ya que el tendría que aguantar el tremendo enojo de Rukia cuando se despertara en la mansión Kuchiki, y si en este mundo el shinigami le tenia miedo a algo, era a la enana, ya que esta era capas de conseguir bankai y dejarlo echo comida para el criadero de conejos que tenia. Envuelto en sus pensamiento quedo nuevamente mirando fijo a la nada y resignado emitió un sospesado suspiro, luego cuidadosamente se levanto y se giro para entrar en la habitación que se encontraba a su espalda, allí permanecía dormida todavía la morena, se acerco tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, y con todo el amor que tenia hacia ella coloco tiernamente su mano sobre la frente, lo que provoco que lo llamara entre sueños, la forma en la que dijo su nombre era dulce, eso le daba la esperanza a ichigo de que la morena no lo odiaba del todo, poco a poco le fue entrando el sueño al "novio arrepentido", así que apoyo su cabeza sobre el menudo cuerpo de Rukia y el muy anhelado y extrañado calor del cuerpo hizo que al final se rindiera y quedara completamente dormido en esa posición

Rukia sentía algo pesado y molesto sobre su cuerpo, pero a la vez se sentía plena y feliz, perezosamente abrió sus ojos, tardo un poco en aclarar su vista, el sol filtraba sus primeros rayos en la habitación, cuando al fin se despertó del todo, se sorprendió al ver a su ex encima de ella, así que sin la menor delicadeza lo empujo, y este se golpeo la cabeza contra el piso.

- ¡auch!- dijo con la cabeza pegada al piso – pero que carajo…

- ¿Qué estas haciendo acá?- interrumpió la morena con tono molesto, mientras se colocaba la mano en la cabeza, la resaca del día anterior estaba haciendo efecto en ella.

¿Rukia estas bien?- un preocupado ichigo ignoro completamente la pregunta de la morena.

¡no te importa!- le respondio – te hice una pregunta ¿no? – le recordó.

No seas pesada…- le respondio – porque no tomas algo primero para que se te pase la resaca que tenes encima

- no me cambies de tema-Rukia tenia unas enormes ganas de mandarlo a la mierda, el dolor de cabeza y el enojo que tenia con él la hacían realmente desear darle una patada y mandarlo a la otra parte del mundo.

- ¡acá nadie te esta cambiando de tema!- ya estaba perdiendo su paciencia ¿Por qué la shinigami tenia que ser tan terca?

- idiota…- bufo ella.

- ¿¡eh! Porque idiota?

- porque como tenes la desfachatez de venir después de lo que me hiciste y encima dormir sobre mi y babearme mi precioso kimono – le señalo donde estaba húmedo.

- enana yo…- intento decir.

- y no te hagas el cursi conmigo diciéndome "te amo" que no es lo tuyo- le advirtió.

- pero es la verdad-

- si fuera de verdad no me hubieras engañado con ishida – agacho la cabeza con tristeza mientras se lo decía.

- Rukia… acá hay una única verdad tras lo echo- confeso él, rukia lo miro intrigada – vos sos mi mundo – rukia quedo sorprendida.

- ¿tu mundo…?- pregunto extrañada, ichigo sabia como ablandarla, sabia que diciéndole eso la conmovería, ella siempre se había sentido una carga para todos, pero cuando empezó a salir con Ichigo este la hizo darse cuenta de lo contrario.

- Rukia… vos fuiste la que cambiaste mi mundo…- se acerco y la tomo de los hombros, fijando sus almendrados ojos en ella, hipnotizándola, atrayéndola hacia él, y sin darse cuenta ni el uno ni el otro se estaban dando un dulce y simple beso.

Cuando se alejaron, ichigo sonrió, ella todavía media dudosa también sonrió, ichigo ya había derribado todas las murallas de hielo que había puesto en su corazón.


	9. bajo tus polleras

**hola! en primer lugar me disculpo con los lectores de esta fic, pero hoy como el ave fenix vengo a traerle este capitulo, que lo encontré después de que hace mucho tiempo lo había escrito, gracias a los que siguen esta fic, seguian y a los que la van a comenzar a leer jeje creo que dos caps mas y llega al final, mi cerebro me volvio a dar ideas**

**besotes **

**con amor chappy ^^**

Bajo tus polleras

Ishida suspiro y derrotado asintió dándole a entender a su interlocutor que cumpliría lo acordado, el plan ideado por Sachiko no era tan malo, además esa era su última salida, de otro modo no conseguiría volver nunca más con Orihime.

- Pero con una condición mi ojitos azules…- advirtió en un tono alegre y dulzon. Ishida comenzó a sudar frió, era obvio que el favor tenia un precio, pero saber que precio le pondría sachiko lo asustaba mucho.

¿Qué…que favor?- tartamudeo al preguntarle mientras se imaginaba una y mil situaciones a la que seria sometido. Sachiko sonrió ampliamente.

Después de arreglar los detalles del plan Ishida se encamino a la casa de por ahora su ex novia, mientras caminaba la ultima cuadra que le faltaba para llegar, repaso paso por paso, palabra por palabra, lo que tenia que hacer con Orihime, pero cuando llego a la casa de la susodicha, estuvo tocando por mas de diez minutos el maldito timbre, sin resultado, eso significaba dos cosas, o orihime no lo quería atender y se estaba haciendo la boba , o definitivamente no había nadie. Derrotado dejo el lugar y volvió a su departamento donde lo esperaba su querida compañía.

- ¿y como te fue?- pregunto curiosa sachiko.

- no salio nadie a atenderme- explico ishida, algo pensativo.

Sachiko hablo divertida – seguro que ya encontró reemplazante

Ishida la miro con recelo –vos no sabes nada….

Si, si como vos digas…- no le dio importancia – igual tenes que hacerme el favor…- pestaño rápidamente con una sonrisa angelical, sachiko pensó que su expresión era sumamente tierna y que con eso lo convencería pero en realidad a Ishida no le parecía muy lindo que digamos.

- yo no tengo que cumplir nada – intento zafarse – el trato era que yo te hacia el favor una vez que el plan concluyera y saliera bien, pero al no poder realizarlo cuenta como fallido.

-¿Qué cuenta como fallido?-pregunto con indignación el moreno – yo gaste de mi precioso tiempo pensando en como ayudarte y ¿así es como me pagas?- sachiko empezó a hacer pucheros mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse lacrimosos – si no cumplís con lo que te pedí me voy a poner a llorar…- amenazo con la voz afligida.

- No me importa- suspiro cansino el chico de anteojos.

Entonces vas a ver… ¡mala persona!- grito enojada, y comenzó a llorar, sus sollozos eran insoportables, uno de los vecinos le toco el timbre para saber lo que sucedía, y les advirtió que si no dejaban de hacer ruido iba a denunciarlos con la policía por ruidos molestos si no se callaba enseguida.

- esta bien pero después no me molestes más….- se rindió, con una expresión de clara molestia.

¡Si, si!- respondió feliz, dando un pequeño saltito.

En la sociedad de almas ichigo caminaba aliviado, el caos con Rukia había pasado y al parecer ella lo había perdonado, ahora se encontraba buscándola por la mansión Kuchiki, la última vez que la había visto fue cuando ella sutilmente lo había echado de la habitación

- seguro que se volvió a escapar por lo que paso ayer con byakuya y Renji…- pensó en voz alta.

-otra vez kurosaki hablando solo…- la voz de byakuya provino de la espalda de ichigo.

Al darse vuelta se encontró a su cuñado – eh… ¿no viste a Rukia?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

- pensé que estarían juntos…- respondió el capitán del sexto escuadrón con su cara de nada..

- seguro que se fue porque no soporta verte a los ojos sin recordar a renji y a vos en semejante situación comprometedora…- ichigo sufrió un escalofrió imaginándose la situación - ¡dios mío! Que horror…- hizo una cara de espanto.

Kurosaki…- le dio un tic en su ojo derecho – si no cierras la boca ahora y te vas a buscar a mi hermana en menos de 5 segundos te juro que voy a hacer que lo ultimo que veas en tu vida sea el color rosa…- amenazo.

A ichigo no le hizo falta mas explicación inmediatamente se encamino nuevamente hacia la búsqueda de la fanática number one de conejos ultramente deformes chappy, cuando se alejo bastante de la mansión el shinigami se tomo su tiempo y se concentro en buscar el reiatsu de su novia, rápidamente logro detectarla en los bosques que hay en el distrito uno del runkongai, pero lo que le llamo la atención, fue el percibir que estaba acompañada y nada más ni nada menos con su mejor amiga humana Inoue Orihime, rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí.

Cuando llego se encontró con un lugar algo oculto atrás de frondosos árboles allí ambas chicas se encontraban haciendo vayan a saber que, ichigo se acerco a ellas pero se quedo petrificado al verlas mas de cerca, ambas chicas se estaban dando un …

- ¡¿Por qué CARAJO SE ESTAN BESANDO?- grito sorprendido, enojado y a la vez decepcionado.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron con una expresión de "ups! Nos descubrieron"

Eh… ehh, kurosaki-kun esto no es lo que parece…- inoue trataba de explicar con una risita nerviosa.

-¿Qué NO ES LO QUE PARECE?- la miro fijamente a Rukia - ¿Y PORQUE MIERDA SE ESTABAN BESANDO? ¿EH?- la tomo del brazo bruscamente a la morena.

- ¡soltame! ¡Me duele idiota!- se quejaba tratando de deshacerse del agarre.

- tenemos que hablar…- ordeno ichigo llevándose a Rukia a otro lugar donde podrian hablar solos.

-¡suerte rukia-chan!- dijo con una sonrisa divertida Inoue.

Una vez alejado de la buluminosa pelinaranja, ichigo solto a rukia y se giro mirandola furiosamente, rukia se encontraba en silencio, su respiración estaba acelerada, y apretaba sus dientes en señal de que estaba enojada, el agarre de ichigo la habia lastimado, se estuvieron mirando por un rato sin decirse nada, hasta que el shinigami sustituto hablo.

¿Por qué te estabas besando con inoue?- pregunto sin recibir respuesta de Rukia - ¡EXPLICAMELO!- grito enojado al no escuchar ninguna palabra de ella – Rukia…- la llamo suplicante, ya no quería gritarle, él sabia que se estaba saliendo de control.

¿Quién te crees para gritarme? ¡IDIOTA!- le grito ella - ¡ no es justo que te enojes asi! Tus actos fueron peores que los míos – le recordó, ichigo trato de responder algo pero se tuvo que tragar sus palabras, no había nada que pudiera decir.

Además… ¡serás un héroe en la sociedad de almas! Pero me doy cuenta que esté super héroe- con el dedo lo señalo de arriba abajo - necesita urgente una visita al oculista… porque al parecer se esta quedando sin buena visión.

Ichigo la miro molesto ¿A Qué se refería con eso? - ¿Qué?- fue lo unico que emitio de su boca.

¡ja! Ahora sabes lo horrible que se siente ser engañado ¿no?- sonrió cínicamente – y mas ver a la persona que amas engañándote con alguien de su mismo sexo- ella se acerco hacia el pelinaranja - ¡para que aprendas!- dijo divertida mientras golpeaba con un dedo el pecho de su novio.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – él no entendía nada.

- ¡tenias que ser tan corto de mente como siempre!- dijo cansina la morena, recibiendo una mirada indignada de parte de la otra persona – fue todo un acting

… - explico – así que no tenes nada que reclamarme…

Rukia…- intento decir pero rápidamente ella lo interrumpió.

Te recuerdo pequeña zanahoria con patas que lo mío fue actino y no hay nada porque enojarse, en cambio lo tuyo de actino tenia lo que yo de alta, por el momento voy a volver a casa, pero eso no quiere decir que estés perdonado completamente ¿entendido?- ichigo trago saliva y asintió.

¡Bien vamos!- dijo ella y ambos empezaron a caminar.

Antes de volver a karakura junto con Orihime, se despidieron correctamente de sus amigos, y familia. Rukia termino por entender a su hermano y le dijo que si él era feliz de esa forma, ella no se interpondría, lo mismo fue para renji a diferencia de que antes de marcharse recibió un golpe por parte de la petisa por no haber confiado en ella y contárselo en su momento, y así volvieron. Pero ichigo tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y aprender a decir "si Rukia" de lo contrario su novia lo torturaría de alguna forma, en fin ichigo se volvió un pollerudo.

**me disculpo si hay errores gramaticales o alguna que otra cosa horrorosa pero lo revise por encima**

**el próximo capitulo se llama mariposa traicionera :): se viene el byakurenji**


	10. mariposa traicionera

**Hola! Bueno llegó el fin de esta historia que la había dejado colgada, perdón a los que la siguieron hasta ahora por la demora de mi subida, no hay justificación simplemente vagancia, pero hoy hay otro motivo para que haya actualizado, hoy es el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas Arai Bucci, esta historia la hice para ella especialmente de principio a fin, Arai que es totalmente dedicada a vos, ¡TE AMO MUCHO AMIGA! Y re deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre, sos realmente una persona importante, y tenerte en mi circulo me hace sentir muy bien, asi que disfruta el capitulo, yo sé que querías un lemon lemonoso, pero mi cabeza no se siente muy pervertida últimamente, a no ser que me ponga a Rain bailando love song ahí es otra cosa!**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLE ARA! Este es tu regalo **

Mariposa traicionera

El sol moría nuevamente trayendo la noche, y así un día exacto había pasado de la partida de la parejita problemática. Renji caminaba por los pasillos de su escuadrón con una sonrisa enorme, tanto que parecía que estuviera siendo modelo para una publicidad de colgate. Mientras avanzaban sus pasos rápidos, tarareaba una canción muy pegadiza, proveniente de unas de esas bandan famosas de cinco chicos del mundo humano, estaba plenamente feliz, ¿Qué mas se podía esperar? Rukia ya no estaba, el shampoo que le había recomendado byakuya para la caspa le había funcionado excelentemente y el papeleo de ese día ya se había terminado, solamente le quedaba los papeles que llevaba en las manos, pero eso en realidad era un excusa para visitar la oficina del Taicho Kuchiki Byakuya, cuando al fin llego a su destino, tomo aire hondamente y toco dos veces la puerta hasta que la voz de adentro le concedió el permiso.

Taicho…- pronuncio seguido de un silencio, byakuya lo observo esperando a que continuara – esto es lo ultimo del día- finalizo entregándole los papeles, el moreno los tomo ojeando lo que estaba escrito muy por encima, luego levanto la vista seductoramente (según renji) y poso sus mirada penetrante en el pelirrojo, el cual sentía una revolución de sensaciones en su cuerpo, aunque tenían esa clase de relación, él mayor de los kuchiki todavía lo seguía poniendo nervioso, tenia ganas de salir corriendo y evitar lo que sabia que pasaría ahí en unos pocos minutos más, pero por otro lado le gustaba aquello, su razón ya se había ido al carajo hace mucho y el placer había ganado sobre está rotundamente. De repente sintió la mano fría de su superior sobre la suya, lo cual luego de segundos desencadeno en un beso apasionado. Byakuya había logrado aprisionar a su teniente contra la pared, las caricias que él le promocionaba pronto hicieron que la parte de arriba de sus ropas resbalara dejando su formado pecho al descubierto, su piel ligeramente tostada por el sol era algo que le fascinaba, sus ojos grises destellaban deseo, sus manos acariciaban rincones íntimos del otro hombre, Renji respondía a las caricias torpemente, siempre era así al principio, pero luego de un rato lograba relajarse y actuar como un excelente amante.

Besos, caricias y gemidos de dos hombres amándose, en una sociedad de la cual no sabrían si serian aceptados si su relación saliera a la luz. El tiempo paso mágicamente dentro de la oficina del sexto escuadrón y junto con la partida del lugar de Byakuya y Renji, una mariposa infernal abandono la oscuridad del lugar junto con ellos.

Pasado dos días, en el sereitei comenzaba un nuevo día y con ello las actividades de todos, en especial la de la oficina de edición de la Revista Shinipolitan donde una noticia que seguramente dejaría en shock a algunos se daba a conocer con el titulo de "exclusivo", los diarios y revistas iban siendo dejados casa por casa como todas las mañanas de cada miércoles.

-¡buenos días Kuchiki-sama!- le servia el desayuno una de sus criadas – le traigo también el diario de hoy junto con la revista que lee siempre Rukia-sama- byakuya asintió, y la mujer dejos ambas cosas sobre la mesa.

Cuidadosamente probó el té que le habían servido y volvió a depositar en la mesa la taza para agarrar en su lugar el diario, pero cuando abrió este y callo la revista de rukia, escupió todo el té que tenia en la boca sobre la tapa de la misma

"EXCLUSIVA LA PAREJA DEL MOMENTO" y una foto de él y renji besándose en su oficina, aparecía como imagen principal de la tapa.

- ¡MALDITOS…!- grito con un fuerte tic en su ojo.

Tratando de tranquilizarse por un momento ojeo la revista en busca del articulo que hablaba sobre ellos, casi le agarra un paro cardiaco cuando vio que le dedicaban diez paginas en la cuales había demasiada información e imágenes.

-¡malditos enfermos!- suspiro rabioso y destrozo la revista en varios pedazos, para luego alejarse de un shumpo hacia la oficina de edición y matar a los responsables si no se hacían cargo y arreglaban todo, pero lamentablemente era muy tarde.

-Lo sentimos Kuchiki- taicho…- el hombre sudaba frió ante la ira asesina del moreno – pe-pero to-todas fueron repartidas ya – tartamudeaba mientras le explicaba nerviosamente que ya las revistas habían sido vistas por todos.

Byakuya volvió furioso a su Mansión para encerrarse en su habitación y no volver a salir.

Mientras Tanto Renji se veía sorprendido por la noticia, tras la pregunta echa por su compañero Shuuhei.

- eh!- lo llamo y Renji se dio la vuelta - ¿Qué significa esto?- le enseño la revista, al pelirrojo se le fueron los colores del rostro y hasta pareciera que el colorado de su cabello hubiera perdido color.

-¡QUE CARAJOS!- grito – Yo… yo…-intentaba decir algo pero no le salía.

-No hace falta que digas…- pero antes de que el teniente de la novena división terminara de decir la frase, Renji había escapado como una bala.

- No voy a salir de este lugar nunca más…- decía para si el chico de cabello Rojo mientras se refugiaba en el antiguo lugar de entrenamiento de Urahara y Yoruichi.

Dos días recluidos en diferentes lugares pero pensando en lo mismo se preguntaron- ¿Por qué me tengo que esconder?

-soy el capitán del sexto escuadrón- sonrió byakuya triunfante, levantándose de su cama.

-soy el teniente del sexto escuadrón- una mueca de satisfacción apareció en su rostro mientras salía de las aguas termales.

- SI ME DICEN ALGO LOS MATO Y PUNTO…-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo pero en diferentes lugares.

Luego de eso byakuya se encamino a su escuadrón con su aire de solemnidad y la cabeza bien en alto, mientras sus subordinados lo miraban entre sorprendidos, divertidos y admirados, aunque byakuya se había resignado que todo el mundo se iba a burlar y que tendría que matar a varios, se sorprendió al saber que tenia hasta un club de fan, cosa que inflo su ego. Para Renji fue también algo parecido, nada mas que él regreso al escuadrón con su temple de chico malo, sus compañeros al igual que con Byakuya le dedicaban miradas pero ninguna de burla, cuando se encontró con su taichou en la puerta de la oficina, todos los demás shinigamis pusieron atención a sus acciones esperando que pasara lo imposible.

¡QUE SE BESEN…!- grito una desubicada shinigami perteneciente al fanclub oficial byakuren.

Los dos hombres hicieron caso omiso y se dedicaron una sonrisa entrando juntos a la oficina, tenían que hablar algunas cosas, cuando se cerró la puerta, aplausos y gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar.

-¡estamos con ustedes!- les gritaron.

Cuando los dos estuvieron solos dentro byakuya hablo primero.

- solo quisiera saber quien fue quien lo hizo…- miro a renji para saber si él tenia una respuesta.

- una vez que lo encontremos hay que torturarlo hasta la muerte…- respondió, byakuya simplemente asintió.

La pareja nueva cada vez tenia mas popularidad, todo el mundo hablaba de ellos incluidos los dos veteranos capitanes de la octava y trigésimo escuadrón.

Kyoraku reía simpáticamente – Los tiempos de ahora son más modernos, el capitán kuchiki con Abarai ¡quien lo iba a pensar!- le hablaba a su amigo.

- El asunto de Ichigo con kuchiki ya quedo en el olvido con esto – bebido un poco de sake, su amigo asintió mientras también bebía un poco de la bebida.

-¿ya que ahora esta todo tan liberal no seria bueno que yo me confesara…?- pregunto mientras bebía otro trago.

- ¿ahora...?- pregunto dudoso el de cabellera blanca.

- si… ¿queres tener algo conmigo?- pregunto entre risas, pero cuando el otro hombre estaba por responder, un gritito se escucho, y una estupefacta Nanao salía corriendo por la puerta.

Ukitake con un tic en el ojo y a punto de desmayarse…- No creerá que nosotros… - señalaba a su amigo y a él – ya sabes ¿no?- respiraba pesadamente.

- creo viejo amigo que los dos estamos en el horno, como carne al horno con papas- respondió con cara de susto.- Nanao no es lo que piensas… la única sos vos… - hablaba a la nada y lloraba.

Unos días después la noticia era eco por todo el sereitei, la revista llevaba el titulo ¿Qué clase de relación tendrán estos dos? Y ahora ellos dos eran victimas de todas las miradas.

En el doceavo escuadrón un capitán de extraña apariencia soltaba otra mariposa infernal, en busca de algún nuevo chisme.

En el mundo humano Ishida vestía elegantemente, estaba preparado para ir a encontrarse con Orihime, que antes las insistencias del Quincy, había accedido a ir a cenar con él, Sachiko lo había ayudado en todo desde reservar el restauran, la ropa, hasta de elegir el hermoso anillo de compromiso con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes, nada era demasiado caro para la hermosa mujer que él amaba.

Él llego primero al costoso lugar, era un restauran de comida francesa, uno de los mas prestigiosos de la ciudad de karakura, se dirigió a la mesa reservada que daba vista a la hermosa costanera del lugar , las luces de los barcos a lo lejos daba una mágica vista, acompañado de la privacidad del salón y la suave música de fondo, al cabo de quince minutos Orihime se acerco con un hermoso vestido negro largo de gran escote en la espalda, acompañadas de unas finas sandalias color plata de taco aguja, se sentó elegantemente junto a él y le sonrió.

-Estas muy hermosa…- le dijo él

- vos también estas muy bien ¡gracias! Le respondió acercándose un poco para acomodarle la corbata que la tenia ligeramente mal acomodada, Ishida se puso nervioso a la cercanía de ella. – es Hermoso el lugar y la vista- le dijo ella alegremente una vez que se alejo un poco de él.

- ¿les pido que tra-traigan la cena?- le pregunto nervioso.

- seria buena idea, no pude comer en todo el día- respondió mirándolo agradecida.

El camarero trajo el primer plato, luego de eso estuvieron mientras comían hablando de miles de temas, evadiendo lo que había pasado tiempo atrás, ninguno quería tocar el tema, no querían arruinar el buen ambiente que había entre ellos, pero el momento decisivo llego, el momento justo para pedirle que se case con él, pero cuando estaba por sacar la dicha cajita…

-Sabes Uryuu…- dudo en hablar – estuve pensando en nosotros este tiempo… y creo que seria mejor que termináramos con esto- finalizo la frase, mientras a Ishida se le re rompía el corazón a pedazos.

- Orihime…- intentaba hablar sin sonar tan dolido – Yo… te te- pero la chica se levanto de su asiento y salio del lugar dejándolo solo, destrozado pidió al camarero que le trajera la bebida mas fuerte que tuviera.

En otra parte de la ciudad, Ichigo volvía de trabajar al abrir la puerta se encontró con toda la casa a oscuras, le extraño un poco – Rukia…- llamo a la morena mientras se sacaba los zapatos, cuando atravesó el living las luces se encendieron y su familia grito -¡FELICIDADES!- estaba Ishin, Yuzu, Karin y Rukia…

-¿Qué pasa?- ichigo no entendía nada, la morena se acerco y lo beso dulcemente y luego le dio un abrazo fuerte, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, luego se aparto un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo y levanto la vista clavando su mirada violácea en los ojos de ichigo.

Lentamente pronuncio - ¡felicidades vas a ser papá! – rukia sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba una de las manos de ichigo y la acercaba a su vientre.

Ichigo quedo en shock -¿DE VERDAD VOY A HACER PAPÁ ENANA?- pregunto gritando de felicidad, y abrazando a su novia.

-si idiota ¿sino quien mas? – respondió irónicamente.

- TE AMO- le dijo sin pensarlo –LOS AMO- y la besó.

Su familia se quedo a cenar y luego se fueron, cuando estuvieron solos se acostaron los dos en el sillón del living agotados después de acomodar todo.

- estoy feliz ¡soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo ahora Rukia! – le sonrió, rukia se quedo fascinada muy pocas veces podía ver esa sonrisa, Rukia no dijo nada lentamente se quedo dormida junto a Ichigo, ambos quedaron abrazados.

Una hora después de haber estado bebiendo y hablando solo, un destrozado Ishida le pidió la cuenta al camarero, no había razón para estar ahí, pero cuando el camarero se marcho para traerle la cuenta, una mujer vestida con una gabardina color petróleo entro.

- ¿estas solo?- le pregunto la mujer a ishida que tenia la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

Él levanto la cabeza y quedo sorprendido la mujer que estaba en frente era –Orihime…

-¡ese es mi nombre!- le sonrió - ¡mucho gusto! ¿Puedo sentarme?- lo miro divertida.

- si ¡mucho gusto soy Uryuu Ishida!- le beso la mano.

-¡este va a ser un lindo nuevo comienzo!- agrego ella y el asintió feliz.

Tendría que cumplir el trato con sachiko Ahora…, tendría unas semanas muy ocupadas para hacerle todo un armario de ropa a la prima querida de su amigo Sado.

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo despertaba con el cuerpo algo entumecido por la incomodidad de dormir en la misma posición toda la noche, pero eso no le importo a ver a la petit alado suyo, lucia mas hermosa que nunca, cuidadosamente la movió acomodándola mejor sobre el sillón y tapándola con una frazada, se giro hacia la puerta al sentir que metían por debajo de esta unas revista.

¡Otra vez esas revistas!- se acerco molesto, pero al ver las tapas de estas grito fuerte despertando a la morena - ¡EL SEREITEI SE VOLVIO GAY! – Rukia se acerco para saber porque gritaba, y se quedo helada al enterarse lo de su capitán con el capitán de la octava.

-¿Ichigo no se tratara de un nuevo enemigo?- pregunto aturdida Rukia.

- lamento decepcionarte pero no enana- ambos suspiraron a la vez resignados – Al final tan Machos no eran- finalizo rukia divertida y arrojo las revistas a la basura.

Fin.

**Gracias a todos por seguirla! minna aishiteru yo!**


End file.
